Tearing at the Seams 25th Hunger Games
by Ruetheday
Summary: Friends will betray one another as they vote to choose a tribute to compete in the First Quarter Quell. Alliances will fall. Hope will be lost. Can your tribute stand the pressure- or will they tear at the seams? Closed! Rated T for the Hunger Games.
1. Hello!

**Hello! Welcome to the 25****th**** Hunger Games! The Tribute Form is up on my profile for this story. Only will except tributes through PM with the subject as "25****th**** Hunger Games" or "25 HG" just something like that. If you are new and you don't know how to PM yet leave a review about not knowing how. No excuses now :) This story is my second priority for now because I'm currently working on the 50****th**** Hunger Games the bloodbath is already over and there are around ten tributes left so it will end soon. Please submit! I update quickly! I don't own the Hunger Games or any part of it. Thanks :)**

A soft breeze messes with my perfectly straight hair. I have it dyed blond for this special occasion- the Quarter Quell announcement! I am the lucky president who gets to read off the twist this year! I want to jump up and down from the excitement, but I keep a straight face and act calm and normal as if this is a usual day.

"President Gratzious it is time! We'll be live in five minutes," Merista Nobale tells me. I only nod at her and step out onto my balcony overlooking the Capitol. Masses of my citizens have gathered underneath me to watch. I wave at them, but do not smile. Smiling is for the weak. Powerful figures do not smile at their people. They must look tough and strong so as not to have a rebellion on our hand as we did years ago. The Capitol almost fell into the hands of the greedy good-for-nothing Districts.

"Your live in three… two… one!" Merista Nobale tells me in my earpiece.

"Hello everyone!" I start, "as we know the first Quarter Quell is among us!" The crowd cheers and looks up in anticipation. I reach into a little box and pull out a tab labeled 25. It reads, " 'To show the Districts that even their friends and family do not offer help and they are easily betrayed Districts will vote on who to send to the Games.' " I pretend that this would be such an honor, but I know how hard this will be for the lower Districts. The upper ones will probably put posters everywhere campaigning for votes.

This year will be… interesting.

**That's all! As soon as I start to get tributes I'll put up a list :). Please submit and remember to check out my profile!**

**Also I know those were not the exact words used for the Quell announcement, but I couldn't find it anywhere so I made it up. **

**Thanks!**


	2. Tributes!

**This is the FINAL TRIBUTE LIST! Yay! All of the tributes I made are bloodbath by the way! Thanks for the awesome tributes:)**

**District 1**

**Girl- Avery Winters – **Caramellachoco

**Boy- Swipe Lasting – **Me!

**District 2**

**Girl- Brooke Erin Allen- **Raven Knightly

**Boy- Dylan James Tomazela- **Fluffycottoncandy

**District 3**

**Girl- Breeze "Bree" Storms- **XxFreeOatmealxX

**Boy- Jag Arden- **krigoo

**District 4**

**Girl- Isabelle Wiggers – **Inge Illusion

**Boy- Riley Townson- **Jaine1324

**District 5**

**Girl- Lily Fauw- **I LUV FINNICK

**Boy- Chuck Ronan- **ClapClapSing

**District 6**

**Girl- Tabby Dane-** Emberheart1435

**Boy- Crescent War- **Me!

**District 7**

**Girl- Ginger Lilly- **Cloveycat

**Boy- Mackenzie Quinlin – **Mr. Quade

**District 8**

**Girl- Delia Reminton – **Madde- the- Amity

**Boy- Norsh Cots**- Me!

**District 9**

**Girl- Vanessa May Rockwell- **Raven Knightly

**Boy- Poach Navahod- **Me!

**District 10**

**Girl- Rosie Fullmoon- ** Grace and Allysa

**Boy- Logan Hartun- **Katnissfire87654

**District 11 **

**Girl- Teribithia Glass – **Pieces . T J

**Boy- Flynn Harr- **Jbd02

**District 12**

**Girl- Phoebe Gray – **Metal Flowers

**Boy- Mychal Hemsworth- **Jaine1324


	3. Reaping 1,2, and 3

**Ahhh! Guys, I want to start writing this so bad! So I am:) I'm using part of this idea from a few other great author's story. 1-3 is the reaping, 4-6 are the goodbyes, 7-9 train ride, 10- 12, the parade. Thanks for submitting awesome tributes! I hope you like this chapter.**

**DISTRICT 1**

**Avery Winter's POV**

"So, who did you vote for?" I ask Romaya as we exit the training building.

"You, of course!" She says cheerfully. I look at my other best friend Arton, wanting to know who he voted for.

"You," Arton says. He didn't want to vote for me, I can tell. My mother didn't either, but I made her do it for me. My father, well, I'm not really sure who he voted for at all. My parents split up years ago after arguing for a long time, but my father tried to move close to us so he could see his children.

"Thanks guys!" I grin back at them. Now I can only hope that the rest of my District voted for me to compete in the Hunger Games this year too.

We all walk back to our own separate houses to get dressed up for the reaping. I walk upstairs to my room and put on my innocent little light rose dress with my matching shoes to hide who I really am. I stumble back downstairs into the living room where Troy, Lolita, and my mother are waiting for me. Troy is crying. I ask him what's wrong and he tells me,

"I don't want you to leave!" I take his little hand and whisper to him,

"I'm coming back. Don't worry, I promise," to prove that I'm not worried, I smile at him and he perks up a bit.

Lolita stares at me with her dark brown eyes. She looks annoyed. I know why, because she wanted to compete this year, but I did my best to steal all of her votes. Not because I don't want her to die in the arena- because I want to win. I turn to my mother, who smiles at me and tells us to head out the door to the reaping. We leave single file and exit onto the busy street. I stand in line for the identification process. When it's my turn a peacekeeper stabs me with a needle and I yell

"Watch it!" at him. He rolls his shallow eyes as I continue to the square. Telli Norbitz, our escort, tells us what an honor it is to be in District One. Then she shows us the video of the Dark Days, when the Districts rebelled. After the video she goes on with the reaping.

"Let's do girl's first!" She takes out her notecard with the voting scores on it and reads, "Avery Winters!" Some of the crowd cheers for me! The rest of it looks jealous as I walk upstage to join Telli.

**DISTRICT TWO**

**Brooke Erin Allen's POV**

"BROOKE! GET DOWN HERE! THE REAPING IS ABOUT TO START!" My Aunt Liliane yells into my room.

Ever since my parents were murdered I've had to live with this ridiculous woman. The one thing we have in common is our love for the Hunger Games. She's the one who got me into training anyways.

"JUST GIVE ME A SECOND, WILL YA'?" I yell back.

Sheesh that woman is annoying. If I knew who murdered my parents without getting caught, I'd like to take lessons from them to use on her. At least she did one nice thing for me recently- vote for me. This year for the Quell everyone has to vote for the tributes. I did my best to get my name around with my so called "friends." The only true reason that I hung out with them was for their vote. They are so easy to use! When I come back from the Games as a victor I'll diss them all for newer, richer, better friends.

I pull on my floral dress that I bought last night with Aunt Liliane. I put on little black shoes and a headband to pull back my hair as I head out the door and into the street. It is full of people that I push through, not minding the ones I shove so hard they fall to the ground. When I'm almost there I see Jasper.

"Jasper!" I squeal.

"Brooke! Give me a hug babe!" He says. Jasper and I are just friends, in other words he is another one of my pawns. I hug him anyways and smile.

"Did you vote for me?" I ask.

"Definitely! I'm starting to think half the District did," He smiles back.

"Okay thanks! Well, I got to go find a spot," I leave him.

When I finally get in my proper spot our escort is already sitting down. He shows us the video of the Dark Days before we get down to business.

"Like always, I will start with the girls!" He slips a notecard out of his embroidered pocket and reads out the name that District Two thinks will do them the most honor. It's me!

"Brooke Erin Allen! Congratulations! Your District believes you have what it takes to survive the Hunger Games!" I walk upstage and ignore my smiling and waving "friends".

**Dylan James Tomazela's POV**

I flash back to earlier this morning to when I last saw Tiffany, my girlfriend. She had cried and told me she hadn't voted for me because she wanted me to stay with her. I told her that even if I wanted to, I didn't have I choice now, the District has voted. She was afraid that I would be eaten alive in the arena, or that I would come back a different person. I told her not to worry, I would come back. I am strong enough to stay myself. I am a great person I had said with a grin, the Games will not change me. I still feel the same way, but I now have a little less confidence on what the Hunger Games would do to me.

Our escort is now tapping his well-polished shoe on the stage waiting for the video of the Dark Days to end and for the reaping to begin. His face is old and wrinkled and gross for a Capitol man. He finally gets on with the reaping. First he reads the girl's name from the card. I recognize her as the mean girl Tiffany complains about. Then he goes on to the boys. Please pick me! I can win this thing!

"Dylan James Tomazela!"

"Yes!" I whisper to myself. I wave at my District as I walk upstage to meet the escort and Brooke. Brooke's cold eyes bore into me. She searches my eyes for weakness, I doubt she finds anything. I concentrate on her for a minute until I hear a scream from the crowd. Tiffany! She's yelling at the peacekeepers to let her up. She knows better than to mess with them! I blow her a kiss and stop focusing on Brooke. She relaxes for a second long enough for them to drag her away. What's the big deal? I'll be back in a month- tops.

"Let's give our two new tributes a round of applause! Shake hands, you two! Great job!" the escort says excited. I wave to Tiffany, still being held back by peacekeepers as I walk into the Justice Building.

**DISTRICT THREE**

**Breeze "Bree" Storms**

"Breeze Storms, you are the new District Three tribute!" This is the worst thing that could happen to me! An itch appears on my left leg as I walk up to meet my escort. I try to shake it off, but it won't move! It moves up, covering my entire leg. It keeps traveling until it reaches my right. I look down, horrified to see feathers springing up wildly. My arms start to feel prickly as brown fur shoots out from them. My eyes cross and the world goes fuzzy. Suddenly, I'm in the arena, but I'm not me- I'm a mutt! I run after tributes and tear them limb from limb. I climb to the tallest tree to spot my prey. Finally, I meet my match, a tribute without any weapons. It's President Snow. He shakes me. He shakes me…

"Breeze! The reaping is going to start soon!" I realize that it was just a dream, my mother shakes me awake. I jump out of bed, careful not to step on the missing floorboards. I put on my nice shirt and skirt that I wear every reaping. They still fit me from last year. I walk cautiously down the old rickety staircase and tell my mother,

"Okay, I'm ready! I'll meet you down there!" She nods and prepares breakfast for my father.

When I walk out I feel chills run down my spine. The boy from across the street stares at me. His cold blue eyes resemble mine. I try to smile, but end up looking like an idiot. His eyes have me frozen. I don't move. I recognize him as the son of the first victor from District Three. We are in the same grade at school. He's always been quiet and polite, but now he sends frigid icy waves down my spines. I shake my head and walk away from him and into the town square.

I line up with the rest of my District for the identification process, which includes drawing blood. I wait until it's my turn. When the peacekeeper is about to inject blood into my finger I shudder and shake, which messes him up. He looks up to give me a death stare and continues. I ease myself as I feel a slight pain in my pointer finger. I wait for the reaping and stand in my age area, still thinking about those icy blue eyes.

**Jag Arden's POV**

The girl's eyes lock onto mine. I stare at her and look into her frigid eyes filled with regret and sorrow. She's thinking. She suddenly jerks her head and moves away. I think her name is Breeze, a girl I know from school. I heard rumors about her family being poor and they were almost forced to move to Twelve, but I'm not sure if they are true. I stand there, watching where Breeze once stood, until my father comes out from the victor's village. We are the only ones living in one of the many houses. My father was the victor for the 5th Hunger Games. He had me illegally trained for the Games, but not because he wanted me to volunteer, but because he has a feeling that I could be picked.

"Hey Jag!" Cordelia shouts.

"Hi," I say to my friend.

"Jag, I'm really sorry to tell you this, but I heard that people were voting for you because you're the son of a victor, and they've been suspecting that you've done training and stuff. They think you have the best chance of winning," she says. My stomach drops. How can they do this to me? I never have been rude, or anything to anyone! I don't deserve this.

"Who- who did you vote for?" I ask Cordelia.

"I think I voted for Breeze. It was totally random though," again, my stomach drops. I just saw Breeze. I hope she's safe though. God, I wish everyone was safe!

"Come on Jag, it's almost time! Don't worry about it! You'll be fine," she smiles at me. I nod and follow behind her. We make our way into the crowd and into our positions. Our escort walks onstage and starts the reaping right after the Dark Days video.

"Let's start with the girls, shall we?" she smiles as she grabs the notecard containing the voting information. I find Breeze in the crowd. Please, not her. I know it's me, but I couldn't kill her!

"Breeze Storms! Breeze? Well, come on up honey! That's it," Breeze slowly walks up while I die inside. "Next, let's do the boys! How… about… Jag Arden!" I start to go up with legs made of lead. I look at Breeze, who has on a straight face. How could my District betray me? I try to calm down as I shake the girl's hand.

**That's it! How'd you like the first real chapter? Tell me in a review please:) Also the boy from One is reserved, but hasn't been submitted yet, so he'll be on the next chapter.**

**Thanks!**

**-Soph**


	4. Goodbyes 4, 5, and 6

**Okay here are the District 4-6 goodbyes! Thanks for all the reviews so far:) Also you might notice the new story image^ if you have any other ideas for it let me know in the reviews!**

**DISTRICT FOUR**

**Isabelle Wiggers's POV**

"Congratulations Iz!" My mother squeals as she runs up to hug me. I keep a straight face,

"Mom, you know I didn't want this! Why did you get everyone to vote for me?" I ask, feeling betrayed.

"Because, sweetheart, you can win this! You're trained, and fast, and your father and I have given you all of the advantages you need! You are ready for this Isabelle! Come on, your District obviously believes in you too!"

"Because they were forced to vote for me," I mumble just quiet enough so my mother doesn't hear.

Bea, my little sister, runs up to me and gives me a hug. She's like me thankfully, not like my power hungry parents. I hug her and a tear trickles down my face.

"You'll come back!" she whispers. I nod, I mean, I guess I've been forced to train by my parents, and I'm actually very fast. And everyone practically from Four knows how to swim. I smile and give her one more hug before the peacekeepers pull her away. I wave goodbye and prepare for the next visitor.

I am shocked when a skinny little poor boy comes in. I don't even know his name.

"Um, I just wanted to say thanks for the food and stuff that you gave me and my family," he starts awkwardly. I smile at him, now recognizing his round face and hollow eyes. He's one of the boys in one of the families that I secretly feed. Since my family and I are some of the richer citizens of District Four I sneak some of our food to the poor. My parents thankfully don't know about it.

"Of course," I say. He nods and walks away. The peacekeepers bring in my next visitors- Matthew and Valerie.

"Izzy! I can't believe everyone voted for you!" Valerie exclaims cheerfully. I nod, I'm surprised that my mother did so well.

"Good luck in the arena- you'll do great! I can't wait to see you on TV and stuff!" Valerie continues. She doesn't get the part when my mother was the one who got everyone to vote for me, not myself!

"Yah, good luck," Matthew says.

"Aw, I love you guys! I hope I can come back from the arena to see you again," I say.

They go on encouraging me and telling me how prepared I am until the peacekeepers drag them away and I am left alone.

**Riley Townson's POV**

"Hey guys!" I smile at my family.

"Hey Riley!" Ceres replies. He laughs then attempts to tackle me before I catch him.

"Darrel, come on! Why aren't you happy? Once I win you won't have to work again!" I tell him. He nods, but he still looks distant.

"Your father would have been so proud!" My mother starts to tear up. I hug her.

"This is for him, and all of you guys!" I cheer.

We talk about what life will be like when I win, or if I win, I'm not as confident as I was ten minutes ago during the reaping. A few of my friends had voted for me, but I never thought I would be chosen. Then the peacekeepers come in to take them away. I wave to them and wait alone. The next person to visit is my best friend- Stefan.

"Hey man, you did it!" he gives me a high-five.

"Yep," I reply.

"So how does it feel?"

"It feels pretty good, I guess. I mean, I really didn't expect this, it's not bad, I'm just… I'm glad it's not Ceres."

"I know, that would suck, especially this year because you couldn't volunteer for him," he agrees

"Do you think I can win Stefan, I mean seriously there are some crazy Districts with even crazier tributes! I know I'm trained, but so are a bunch of other tributes! I just, I don't want to die!" I don't really know what else to say, so I wait for Stefan's answer.

"Just stick with the Careers and you'll do fine! Th- Hey give me another second! Stop! See you later Riley!" he shouts as the peacekeepers drag him away. I sigh and think about the days to come…

**DISTRICT FIVE**

**Lily Fauw's POV**

My sister Sarah is the first to show up. She brings Jake, her boyfriend.

"Hey," I start sadly. Why did my District vote for me? All I've ever done was live here with my parents and horrid Aunt.

"Lily, I'm so sorry. I know that no one voted for you, hoping that you'd be picked. I've been asking around and everyone that I come across saying that they voted for you told me it was random. They never thought that enough people would pick you to send you to the Games," Sarah explains. I nod and sigh.

"At least it wasn't Poyce," Poyce is our cousin. She's just old enough to be reaped and I don't know what I would have done this year since we can't volunteer.

"I've seen you fight Lily, you're good. I bet you could even join the Careers if you wanted," Jake tells me.

"No, I don't want to. They're too aggressive and risky." I say as Sarah agrees with me.

"Stick with an ally," she says.

The peacekeepers take them away and bring Keadon in.

"Lily! I'm so sorry!" He hugs me. Keadon is my boyfriend. I hug him back.

"Don't worry, I'll come back," I smile. I'm used to fighting off my abusive Aunt so I have an advantage against the other lower Districts.

"You will. I'll make sure that your mentor does his best to give you get you whatever you need," I hug him again and thank him.

The peacekeepers have to pull Keadon away from away from me as I cry out to him,

"I love you!"

**Chuck Ronan's POV**

"Mary!" I dive me head into Mary's arms and hug my sister. "Why me?"

"I don't know Chuck, I don't know!" She replies softly. I take deep breathes and promise Mary I will do my best. "You can win Chuck! We've won plenty before in District Five! And this is only the 25th year."

"I know. I'll try," I say glumly.

"Just find a good ally and stick with them until the end. It's not too hard if you think about it like that," I know Mary doesn't believe a word coming out of her mouth. She just wants to make me feel better. I try to smile at her and end up laughing at my fail. She gives me one last hug when the peacekeepers take her away.

Next Troy, Alex, and Rei all come in.

"You can win!" They all say at the same time.

"I hope so," I reply. I don't really know how good I am compared to the average tribute.

"No, you will. We're all counting on you, including Mary. Don't let us down," Troy says strictly.

"I'll try not to," I say uncomfortably

"No Chuck! You will!" Alex yells at me. Rei stays silent. _Thanks for the pep talk guys_, I think to myself.

"Alright! I _will _win," I say quietly. They all pat me on the back and cheer.

"Oh, I wanted to give you this for your token, if you don't already have one" Troy hands me a silver chain bracelet.

"Thanks"

The peacekeepers take them away as they wave goodbye. I sit alone in the room wondering what I have done to deserve this. Then the peacekeepers escort me into the train as I grip the silver chain.

**DISTRICT SIX**

**Tabby Dane's POV**

"Tabby, this isn't fair!" My brother Cecil whines. The funny thing is that he's 18.

"I know Cecil, believe me," I talk calmly.

"What am I going to do without you for a week or two?" He doesn't say that I won't come back, but I can tell he's thinking it.

"Go to work with mom and dad, or you could hang out with Rasha," I suggest. Rasha is Cecil's friend.

"I guess. I just, I'll miss you," He gives me a bittersweet smile and I hug him. I smile back, but stop at once remembering when I was little how the other kids were afraid of me because of it. Apparently I look sinister and evil. Maybe I can use that for and advantage in the arena!

"I'll miss you too,"

"Tabby, you'll do great," I didn't really even notice my distant parents standing a few feet from me. I turn to hug them too.

"Three minutes are up!" a peacekeeper yells as he takes my family away from me. Cecil is fighting back as I wave goodbye.

Valerie and Gordon come in to say their goodbyes.

"Guys, I don't think I'll be coming back. I mean, I'll try to win, but what are my chances?"

"Don't worry about that now Tabby! Think positively, you can win," Gordon tries to soothe me.

"I dunno, I mean there's nothing really positive to think about if I win or lose," I say stubbornly.

"Stop it Tabby! Don't be so depressing! Think about the chance that you can win, or don't think about it at all!" Valerie shouts. She looks surprised at herself, but I don't mind.

"Alright!"

We talk a little longer until the peacekeepers take away my friends.

**Crescent War's POV**

"We'll miss you Crescent!" My sisters shout.

"I'll miss you too. Mrs. Thacker can take care of you when mom and dad are working ok?" I need them to know this. They all nod.

"Crescent please don't go!" My youngest sister Ariel cries. I try to comfort her.

"I have to go, but I'll come back and everything will be back to normal and we can live in a big house in the Victor's Village!" I try to tell her, but I know I will die out their within the first day.

"I love you Crescent!" My parents shout and we all hug each other. When the peacekeepers pull them away they have to pry them off of me.

"Goodbye!" I shout as I get my last glimpse of my family.

**Finally I updated! Sorry that took so long! I didn't have wi-fi the other day and yesterday I was busy working on my other story. Also I don't have the District One boy yet. Crescent's part was short because he's my tribute for the bloodbath. Thanks for reading!**

**-Soph**


	5. Website! and short chapter

**Guys the WEBSITE is up! Go to….. tearing at the seams 25 . Blogspot . com …without the spaces! I hope you like it! Sadly, I haven't been able to get the characters in the District order without completely starting over so you just have to look next to their names. Enjoy! Here's a super short chapter!**

The Capitol sits in front of their televisions all afternoon watching children get picked for the Hunger Games. This year the Capitol has strong opinions on every tribute-

"The boy from District One looks like a weakling! Isn't that odd? I know! And from that District too! But did you see how he was looking at the other tribute- Avery? He looked like he loved her. Wouldn't it be tragic if we had two Lovers in these Hunger Games? Yes, I know Avery didn't look at him the same way at all! That girl looks like a very good fighter. I can't wait to see her in the Games."

People also liked to talk about their favorite and most loyal District,

"Brooke from Two looks very tough. I'm expecting her to be in the typical alliance with Avery and her District partner and maybe the two from Four. Yes, Brooke does look mean and vicious. I guess she's one to watch. Dylan is pretty cool too with his beautiful girlfriend. I hope he gets to see her again! Brooke and Dylan will make a good pair."

District Three was, of course, talked about too ,

"I hear that the girl, Breeze, wasn't that her name? Yes. Well, I heard that she was so poor she almost got booted off to Three! I know, imagine the filth! She seems like a nice girl, pity she's probably going to die. And then there's Jag. He looked more scared for Breeze than himself. Well, he _is_ a victor's son. I guess his father probably taught him a few tricks."

The pair from Four were fighters, according to the Capitol.

"I heard that an extremely poor boy visited Isabelle in her goodbyes. Gross right? Isabelle looks well prepared for the arena. She looks like a fighter! Same with Riley- the Boy. He looks confident too. He smiled when he was chosen, of all things! Well, I suppose it is quite an honor. His family didn't seem so sure though in his goodbyes. Yes, a peacekeeper told me."

The District Five tributes were common knowlage,

"That girl looks stunning! I mean so do the tributes from One, but that's expected. _This _girl, though is from one of the poorer Districts and she still has it. Lily looks nice, but I just hope she doesn't get eaten alive out there! The boy, Chuck looks pretty average, but you never know- he might be hiding something. His sister Mary was very upset when he was reaped."

And finally, District Six got some attention,

"Tabby Dane is… interesting. The entire time she was onstage at her reaping she was fiddling with some toy she made. The peacekeepers confiscated it later, of course. She doesn't seem like too much of a fighter, but she could be one of the tributes who hides in a bush the whole Hunger Games. Crescent… well he looks like a softy. A boring and normal "I won't kill" type of fool, but that's okay. He'll die soon enough."

**I'm planning to do the other Districts later. Remember to check out the website:)**


	6. Train Ride 7, 8, and 9

**The train rides are here! The D1 boy was given up on, so now he's mine! Okay so here are the train rides! Oh and every once in a while it says "Capitol's POV" and that's just basically what the Capitol and the Districts see on their TVs. This will happen more often in the Games.**

**IMPORTANT- this is the point system- every time you review after the parade you get a point for your tribute. I will put up a poll after the parade to vote for your favorite tribute(s). Each vote is worth 2 points. Then when you review you MUST CHOOSE TWO tributes to give one point each. You don't lose points when you do this. You can vote, and review for your own. The tributes with the least amount of points will die in the bloodbath. The points go away after the bloodbath and start over. I hope you understand, if not then PM me! I really want to make sure people read this so I'll use Emberheart1425's idea for this chapter- if you read this somehow put "water" in your review. Your tribute will get an extra point to start off with.**

**Also I will try to give each tribute a POV after the parade again. I MADE ANOTHER SYOT! Also, I'm getting busy nowadays so I will sadly take longer to update! Enough talking- now TYPE!**

**DISTRICT SEVEN**

**Ginger Lilly's POV**

Why? The question keeps rolling around in my head. Why was I voted the most? I don't think I've really done anything too bad. Why didn't anyone even explain it to me in my goodbyes? I bet they all voted for me too. Why was Willow the only one who seemed remotely upset? She had given me a token for the Games- a silver axe charm on a shiny bracelet. I had seen her wear it many times before, but I never really paid much attention to it. And now it's the only thing that I bare to look at.

I can't look at my mentor, who won years ago by electrocuting his ally. I shiver at the thought of it. I certainly can't look at my District partner, Mackenzie. He's nearly shaking with fear and I think he almost fainted when he was chosen. I can't look at him because he'll be dead in a week- just like me. I can't look at my bubbly escort either. I bet she'll love to watch us die. Her hair is dyed artificially yellow and pulled back into a rough bun. She has on a frilly pink dress and a light blue felt jacket. Her shoes add at least a foot to her height! They are dangerously thin pink heels with silver swirls engraved into them.

I'm wearing my skinny blue pants and a loose flowing black blouse my sisters Wisteria and Jaded gave me two years ago for my fifteenth birthday. They had to save up a lot to get it. I had tried to make them give it back, but they wouldn't let me.

"Come on you two! Let's eat something, you both look_ starved" _she says as if she had never seen anyone so hungry.

I shrug and walk over to the table without looking up. My long brown hair covers my freckled face and lavender eyes. I pull out a chair and sit down to wait for the food to be delivered from the kitchen. An Avox brings out potato and bacon soup with creamy cheese and basil, chive, and dill leaves sprinkled on top. Mackenzie isn't sitting down. Dude, this is probably going to be the highlight of the rest of your life! Whatever, more for me then.

My first sip of the soup takes me to the woods of District Seven. I cut down tree after tree and my friend Willow yells to me to hurry up. I finish my last one and run out of the woods and into my neighborhood and into Willow's house. We skin fresh potatoes together and boil them on the stove. We mash them up and serve them with juicy bacon we bought from the butcher. This is one of my best memories. Each sip reawakes my memory. I gobble it up so fast that I am finished by the time my mentor sits down.

"Hungry, were you?"

I nod as the Avox brings more to me. I hope that they serve this in the Capitol, it reminds me of home, and my innocence.

**Mackenzie Quinlin's POV**

Ginger stuffs herself with the Capitol food. It looks pretty good, but I honestly am not hungry at all. Instead I feel sick. I stare out the window and watch the passing trees. They thin out the farther we get from District Seven. I used to spend all of my time in the woods logging trees, but now I'll probably die and never see them again. Along with my friends, family, and home. I'll miss them all. _Come on Mackenzie! Think positively. You have as much of a chance as everyone else. _I replay the words that Pine shrieked to me hours ago. Poor Pine will be heartbroken if he sees me die out there. I have to win for him and for my sister Anna. I vow to remember them in the arena and to stay myself. My stomach grows and my escort looks up,

"EAT! You are obviously hungry, now stop being a stubborn child and eat the food we brought here for you," She squeals in her high-pitched voice. Ginger giggles at her with her hair still over her face. I smile and walk over to the seat next to her. She's not too bad I guess, maybe just a little shy, but she could make for a pretty good ally.

"How's the food?" I ask.

She doesn't pull her hair back and she keeps looking down as she replies,

"Pretty good."

"What's that?" I point to her soup.

"Potato bacon soup."

"Freshika? Can I have some of this potato soup?" she stands up happy to give me food.

"mm hmm!" she says irritably. I take the soup from her and start to eat it. It burns my mouth as I continue.

"This is good! It reminds me of…" I think for a minute and take another sip. It tastes cheery and like-

"-home." We both say at the same time. I smile and Ginger finally pulls her hair back to reveal her smile. Her eyes stop me- they're purple. A soft and pretty purple, not a loud and bold one. It's elegant and beautiful. I smile at her. She looks down quickly and continues to devour her second helping of potato bacon soup.

'You know we could survive longer as a pair," I start.

"Allies?" Ginger asks for me. I nod. "Sure. Let's be allies."

We shake hands. Well that was easy! I already have a decent looking ally and I already have a strategy. I'm set, now all I have to do is prove that to the Capitol.

**DISTRICT EIGHT**

**Delia Reminton's POV**

I clench my real gold and pearl necklace my mother got me when I was nine. My reaping, or rather voting replays over and over in my head. I said goodbye to my mother and headed out the door. As I entered the busy street I didn't worry, no one would vote for me. No one would dare to. I kept strolling along to the square. I met up with Lora and Sadie. Despite my wealth I have become good friends with one of the poorest girls in the District- Sadie. Lora was making her usual fuss over the crowd as Sadie kept reassuring me that no one voted for me. I told them to both shut up (mostly to Lora) as my father walked by.

"Hi Daddy!" I smiled at him.

"Hello Delia. This crowd is torture!" I mumbled as he walked through the people. None of them minded, after all he is the mayor.

I had sighed and tried to run after him, but he wouldn't slow down and the crowd wouldn't let me pass. When I finally did make it through he was already onstage and the reaping was moments away from starting. I hurried to my assigned spot. I waved at my father, but he didn't notice. Our District escort reached her gloved hand into her pocket and pulled out a pearly white notecard. She looked at it and her eyes grew a little. Then she looked at my daddy and closed her eyes. It was then that I knew it was me.

"Delia Reminton!" the escort shivered as my father glared at her for choosing me. I smiled at my attention and walked up. I might as well embrace the moment! I waved to the crowd who all scowled at me. Whatever.

And that was it. That's all my father gave me. A glare to my escort and a small "hello" this morning. He didn't come in for the goodbyes like the rest of my family did because he was "too busy." Sadie and Lora had both come too. Sadie was crying and Lora just kept saying "this can't be happening!" over and over. Why was a chosen? I don't know, I wonder if I was nicer if I would still be here. Probably not.

Now here I am, on a train that will lead me to the Capitol. I stare into my necklace and see my own face looking back. My blond hair and blue eyes are a little distorted by the reflection. A sudden whimper fills the train. My district partner is crying. What a baby! Can't you at least save it for your own room in the Capitol where people can't see you? He sniffles and I can literally hear the snot in his sick nose.

"EW! Save it for a room!" I squeal at him. He shrugs, but is quieter as he continues to cry.

"Delia, be nice! This must be very traumatic Norsh, after your 12 year old twin sister died a year ago," My escort says smoothly. Oh, well now I guess I look kind of mean. I didn't know that!

"Sorry, um Norsh" I say his weird name. He nods.

"That's okay," Even I know it's not okay, but I already said sorry, so I get up from my window seat and leave to another room in the train.

**Norsh Cots' POV**

After Delia's outburst I start to calm down. I think of my sister- Poppy. She and I used to be best friends until about a year ago when she died in the Hunger Games. She didn't do too badly though. She got sixth, but that doesn't matter. She died, that's what matters. I still remember everything so vividly. The boy from Nine killed her with his knife. The worst part is that they were allies. He betrayed her. Then he won the Games. I guess when I come across the boy from Nine in the arena I'll make sure to kill him no matter how much he begs, cries, and pleads. If someone gets to him first, I'll kill them. I can't wait for revenge.

Delia exits the room and heads to another compartment in the train. She's mad at me, I can tell. Probably because I got the escort to turn against her. I have never really met her before, but I've heard enough to know how stuck-up and sour she can be. I guess I shouldn't take offense to her comment.

**DISTRICT NINE**

**Vanessa May Rockwell's POV**

"It's okay Poach! Remember, the voting was most likely random! It's okay that the District chose you- they might have chosen you because they thought you could win!" I comfort my poor District partner who fainted at the reaping.

"Thanks Vanessa," He whimpers at little.

"Here, let's have some food," I pull him over to chair in front of the TV. Our mentor turns it on and the reaping pops up on screen. District One is first of course. A girl named Avery comes up. She smirks and looks happy to be chosen. The Boy from District One is next- he has brownish blond hair that spikes up on the end. He's shocked to be chosen, I can tell. The girl looks at him annoyed.

"See Poach, you don't have to worry about them! They'll kill each other the first chance they get!"

Next District Two comes on screen. Brooke Allen looks mean and vicious. I make a mental note to stay as far away from her as possible. Dylan has a girlfriend who's crying as he's voted in, but Dylan himself looks pretty confident.

"They don't look too brutal," I say as cheerfully as I can.

District Three is next with Jag. He looks sad, but as if he was expecting it. Then there's Breeze who he looks painfully at. Breeze looks shocked as she tries to keep a level head. They don't look too bad.

"I bet we could fight them… if we have to," I tell Poach. He nods and starts to munch on a few crackers.

District Four is home to Isabelle, she looks nice and caring and I doubt she could be a Career. Riley looks about the same, but with more edge. He'll be a Career for sure.

"They don't look very mean either!" I pretend to be excited.

District five has Lily and a boy named Chuck. They both seem nice and friendly. They both look pretty trained for a District Five tribute though. I stop making comments and start eating my crackers too.

Tabby is the Girl from Six. She's not too bad. The peacekeepers take something out of her hands as she enters the Justice Building, but she doesn't put up much of a fuss about it. Crescent looks pretty carefree, but scared. I can hear his sisters screaming and crying in the background.

From Seven we have Ginger and Mackenzie. They both look okay. Ginger pulls her hair over her face and looks down. Mackenzie tries to act cool, but I can see through him.

In District Eight there is Delia and Norsh. Delia waves and smiles like a stuck-up idiot. Norsh nearly faints as he stands still. The peacekeepers have to drag him upstage.

Then there's us- Poach and me. Poach goes first and actually does faint. He cringes at this part.

"It's okay Poach! Did you see the last boy- he did the same thing pretty much," I comfort him. He nods.

I come on scared and shaking as I walk upstage and try to think positively.

Ten comes next with Rosie and Logan. Rosie frowns and looks down at the ground. She clenches her fists and breathes deeply. Next is Logan. He walks upstage slowly. He looks worried about something, but not nervous really.

With District Eleven we have Teribithia. Her eyes go wide, but soon she puts on a confident look and proceeds to walk up to meet her escort. Flynn however is obviously afraid and shocked.

Lastly there is District Twelve with Pheobe. She smiled and looked happy. I think she asked people to vote for her! Then comes Mychal. Pheobe's eyes go wide and she smirks at the boy evilly. When they shake hands she grips his hard and aggressively.

**Poach Navahod's POV**

I watch the reaping with fear and anxiety. Vanessa keeps trying to comfort me, but it doesn't really work. I make a mental list of the tributes to watch for…

Avery for sure is on my list. She's cold and tough looking.

Brooke and Dylan are both confident and cruel.

Riley doesn't look rude, just like a strong fighter.

Isabelle is… different. She's strong and smart, but not a Career.

Delia unnerves me somehow. Probably because of the way she looks into the scowling crowd.

Rosie is kind of hollow and sad looking. I think she could easily kill me.

Pheobe is a little too eager to be voted into the Hunger Games…

I'll make sure to watch out for all of the tributes, but these ones look as if they could murder me in a second.

**My tribute's POVs are short because they are bloodbaths and such. Hope you like! Remember the WEBSITE and my new SYOT!**

**-Soph**


	7. Parade 10, 11, and 12

**Here is the Parade…**

_**POINT SYSTEM!**_** Here's how the points work… every time you review in this parade chapter or after it you get a point for your tribute. I will put up a poll after the parade to vote for your favorite tribute(s). Each vote is worth 2 points. Then when you review you MUST CHOOSE TWO tributes to give one point each. You don't lose points when you do this. You can vote, and review for your own. The tributes with the least amount of points will die in the bloodbath. The points go away after the bloodbath and start over. I hope you understand, if not then PM me! The poll is up! So now vote and review!**

**DISTRICT TEN**

**Rosie Fullmoon's POV**

"Hold still darling!" my chipper stylist pokes me into an ugly dress. It's made with cowhide and pigskin and it's really starting to smell like it. My leather boots are okay I guess, but I think I'm starting to get nauseous from the horrible stench.

"I'm trying to, but you keep pushing me in every direction!" I finally snap at my stylist. She has been bugging me like this for hours. Her eyes go big as if no one's ever insulted her before.

"I'm sorry darling, but-"

"Please- stop calling me darling. My name is Rosie," I say calmly. She nods, but doesn't finish her sentence. Finally, silence. I look at my figure in the mirror. My frizzy hair is pulled into a funny hat that is also made of cowhide. My eyes are big and sad. Even I can tell. My thick eye lashes help cover the tired lines underneath them. I can still see a few of my scars through the amounts of makeup. My hands are still badly calloused. I look at my muscular arms that seem so unfamiliar without the scars from the fields. The silence is cut short when my stylist says,

"You and your District partner should hold hands!"

"No,"

"It will make you look even nicer and get more sponsors!"

"No,"

"Would you please do it for me?"

"No,"

"You know I have been in this business longer than you have been alive darli- I mean Rosie! I know what is best for the tributes! Now, _tell_ me you will hold hands!" She's fuming now.

"Fine!" I storm out of the dressing room and into the waiting room for my District partner. Logan comes out of his dressing room looking red in the face.

"What happened to you?" I ask him.

"Nothing," he shrugs it off.

"You know we have to hold hands…"

"We do? Oh no, I didn't know that," He doesn't mind though.

I don't mind holding hands… I just don't want to come off as a lovely harmless little pawn. I want to come out as strong and independent. I want to be tough looking and even menacing. My stylist has ruined that already for me. I'll be that weak looking fourteen year old holding her District partner's hand for comfort in the parade. What advantage does that give me?

Actually, I guess I could pretend to look extra weak in the training center too! I could cry in the parade! I could be slow and dumb in the interviews! Then I could kill in the arena. Yes, that's what I will do…

"Yeah my stylist is-" Just then my stylist walks out of the dressing room too. She pats down her silky cotton candy pink hair and readjusts her big pink bow. "-annoying." I don't care if she hears me or not. I'll be honest with her.

"Mine too," Logan grins.

Apparently she didn't hear because the next thing I know she's smiling at us and giving us lessons on how to hold hands. That's right- lessons.

**Logan Hartun's POV**

Rosie seems pretty cool. She's not a girly girl. I can tell she's determined to get back home. I am too, but for all the wrong reasons. My parents got divorced years ago. After that Ally, my sister and I moved in with my lovely mother. But then my mother died in a house fire when I was thirteen and Ally was one. After that we were forced to live with my awful father. He abused Ally and me. I have the scars to prove it. There are scars from knives on my face and rashes from whips on my back and bruises on my arms from his fists. Ally is the same, maybe even worse. I need to come back for her. To save her from my father. I have no idea what he's doing to her now. She's only six.

"How'd you get those?" I ask Rosie. She has scars and cuts on her hands too, but I can barely see them through all the makeup.

"Work."

"Oh, that's cool… Where do you work?"

"Out in the fields by my house," I nod.

"I worked in the livestock buildings," I don't tell her that I had a sword with me to defend the livestock from coyotes or whatever could have escaped the wild. I don't tell her that whenever I had a break I practiced with my sword. I don't tell her that I'm as trained with it as anyone from District One or Two or Four. I keep it as my secret.

"Did you have to kill anything?" Rosie asks with interest.

"I think so, but just a few times,"

"MMHM!" Rosie's obnoxious stylist grunts to get our attention.

"Yes?" Rosie looks annoyed.

"Well, it's just my opinion that you two talk about the parade more and your goals for the arena and about the Hunger Games," Rosie nods but asks me,

"What's the livestock like? I've heard that they can be annoying,"

"Umm… I guess so…"

"I've also heard that they make too much noise," Oh! I get it!

"And they wear too much makeup" I say.

"And they smell,"

"And they're ugly,"

"And I hate them,"

"And I want to punch them,"

"And I bet you'd like to use your sword on them,"

"Yes I would, and they are all idiots!"

The stylist looks up at us like we're insane. We probably are, oh well. I guess we might as well have a little fun.

**DISTRICT ELEVEN**

**Teribithia Glass's POV**

"Alright Ms. Glass, I'm almost done," Ryra, my head stylist says.

"Thanks," My stylist's phone starts to ring. I try to act natural. Then Ryra starts to open her purse for her cellphone. I hide my grin as best as possible. She searches through it and frowns.

"Now where is that phone?" She asks herself.

She continues to search. I watch her try to listen for where it is.

"It sounds like it's coming from below me. Why would it be there? Where did I put it?" She shakes her head and bends over. I know where it is. I put it there. The ringing stops and my stylist frowns.

Ryra leaves the room, calling for the other stylist. They both come in a few minutes later looking flustered. The other stylist, Miarka takes out her phone to start calling Ryra again. They both search the room as the ringing continues.

"It's coming from below us!" Miarka shouts.

"I know, but how?"

"I'm not sure. Put your ear to the ground and listen!"

"Okay." They both look like idiots lying on the blue tiled floor for the phone.

"It's right here!" Miarka points to the ground. "It's under here!"

Ryra makes her way over to the other stylist. She taps the floor as if there is some secret passage. She examines it for a few minutes and does the next sensible thing- opens the floorboard. This is where I hide it. Under the wide floorboard and into the deep hole.

"How am I supposed to get that?"

"I don't know, but I have to go help Flynn," Miarka is suddenly busy with her work.

Ryra shakes her head as she takes off her yellow boa and climbs into the dirty hole. I hear several "EW!"'s and other nastier comments about her surroundings. It takes my stylist ten minutes just to get to her phone. "I FOUND IT!" There is a ladder already down there so she'll be able to get back up. I wait patiently and listen to her grunts and moans. Finally Ryra exits the hole. I have to hold back my laugh- she's covered in black ash and mud.

Ryra takes one look in the mirror and nearly faints.

"MUD! EW! GET IT OFF!" She runs into the shower that I used earlier today and doesn't come out until the parade starts.

**Flynn Harr's POV**

I stand still and wait for Miarka to return. She has been gone for ten minutes. She left when the other stylist came in to talk to her. I put on my suit. It is made of wheat. Wheat is stacked all over me. My head even has a stalk of wheat wrapped around it! Finally Miarka comes back in to do my makeup. She makes my pale face tanner. And she makes my eyes stand out. She puts glitter on my face and works in silence. I nearly fall asleep by the time she gets done.

"All done,"

"Thanks"

I walk into the waiting room and sit on a plush little sofa made for two tributes to sit on, but my District partner doesn't show up for another hour. When she does she laughs.

"What is it?" I could really use a good joke these days.

"I played a prank on my stylist," That must be why Miarka left!

"What did you do?"

"I hid her phone in an old dirty hole under a floorboard,"

"Did she find it?"

"Yeah, but she had to go get it so she got super dirty and almost fainted from it! Now she's taking a long shower," Teribithia smiles at me. I laugh.

"I wish I could have seen it!"

"It was pretty funny. Just wait until she comes out of the shower. She'll be steaming!"

"I bet," I smile at Teribithia with her deep red hair and bright green eyes. I like her so far. She seems pretty cool and would be useful in the arena.

"Do you think we should be allies?"

"Sure! That'd be awesome!" She smiles as we shake on it. Just then Ryra enters and gives Teribithia a death stare.

"Did you hide my phone?" She asks

"No!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Teribithia, do you promise me?"

"YES!" She rolls her eyes at Ryra.

"Okay, maybe it was just another stylist playing a cruel joke on little old me," she says sadly.

"I bet so…" Teribithia smiles at her.

**DISTRICT TEN**

**Pheobe Gray's POV**

Mychal and I arrive at the parade. I'm wearing a super tight short black dress with a red veil trailing behind me. My shoes are black heels and on top of my head the veil lies flaming red and gold. Mychal is wearing the same thing basically, but in a more masculine way.

**LOOK UP AT THE POINT SYSTEM IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY!**

District One goes first with a cold-looking pair. Well, more the girl. The boy actually looks kind of sad. They both wear pearls over a black leotard. The boy shivers as the girl looks ahead with her nose up. District Two comes next. Both tributes look mean. The girl blows kisses to everyone and smiles. Wait! I know her! That's Brooke Allen from District Two! I used to live there with her. We were friends. That is until I moved again. I wonder if she'd recognize me. Maybe I know the other tributes too. I stayed in District Four a lot. I skip the poor girl from Three along with her District partner who looks nervous. I don't think I recognize the girl… the boy… OH! It's Riley. Riley… um… Townsman? No.. It's.. Townson! Yes! I scan the rest of the tributes and look for familiar faces, but find none. Both from five are unusually pretty. No one too interesting is here... except Brooke and Riley. I wonder if they'd ever be allies with me. Now I'm just a weak District Twelve Girl.

I glance at Mychal in his outfit. Dirty little-

"District Twelve, it's your turn," a Capitol man whispers to us backstage. Oh joy. Mychal grips the side of a carriage anxiously. Prepare to die! Ha, I'll kill him as soon as I can- for revenge. Revenge for my entire family who died in a revolt against peacekeepers, revenge for me who suffered through bullying because my parents were peacekeepers, revenge for Reed who also lost family in the revolt. I don't care whether this boy caused my suffering or not- he'll pay for it. He'll pay for not sticking up for me! At least Reed stood up for me. We became friends eventually. Then he became my boyfriend. And now I can't wait to get home to see him.

"Nervous?" Mychal asks me.

"No, but I bet you are,"

"What?"

"Don't pretend that you don't remember! I saw you there, and you never did anything!"

"That? You mean the bullying? I'm sorry, but I didn't want to get punched in the face for sticking up for you!" His words hit me like knives.

"Do you know what that was like?"

"Well, no, but I wasn't about to find out!"

"Do you know what I had to go through? Did you know that my family- all of them- had just died? Did you know that I had to leave my safe and secure home in District Four just to mourn them? Did you know that I've learned from the bullies? I can dodge, punch, and most certainly kill if I must," I threaten the hideous boy.

"Well, no, but I have my own problems too! I never passed school. I, I couldn't.." he begin to trail off, but I don't pay attention to him. He'll die in the bloodbath- I'll make sure of it!

**Mychal Hemsworth's POV**

Pheobe keeps going on about the disgrace I am and what pain I caused her for not sticking up to the bullies. I honestly am very sorry. I even feel tears start to form in my eyes, but I know sorry won't help. Sorry can't bring back the dead, or take away the pain. I wish it could. I try to think about the crowd now and take my mind off of my poor District partner.

They are cheering and screaming our names. Some have posters that say their favorite Districts. Twelve isn't on any, but Pheobe and I are ourselves. The pair from Eleven that is right in front of us talk and laugh. The two from Ten smile and look a little uncomfortable but not nearly as much as District Eight. The girl cringes whenever the boy moves. The boy looks saddened by this. Finally we arrive at the President's mansion.

"Hello tributes!" she starts, "welcome to the Capitol! We hope that you and your Districts had fun voting this year. Everyone here in the Capitol _loved _that! Okay, now I will get down to business. The Quarter Quell is not over yet, the arena is still a surprise. You will find out about when you get there in four days! I know, only four more days! Here is your schedule for your time in the Capitol… First we have the lovely parade! Then tomorrow you start to train in the training center. The day after you continue to train. Next you have the private sessions and the revealing of the scores. Finally on the last day you have your interviews. Then the next day the Hunger Games begin!" The crows cheers louder. I wish the Hunger Games would come faster- so I could get them over with.

**That's it! I hope you don't mind the random point system sentence in this chapter, I really need everyone to read that! And the poll is up! Go vote right now, but after you leave a review for me! Next we have the training center! Also leave your points to tributes for this chapter! The BB tributes had shorter parts because I really wanted to finish this:)**


	8. Training Begins!

**Training Begins! Remember to VOTE! I'm going to try to give everyone a point of view in these chapters, especially if they aren't a BB. Also, if you submitted a BB tribute I am going to make sure that your other tribute survives as a reward! After the BB they can die. Thanks! Hope you like:)**

**Swipe Lasting's POV**

"Eat up you two!" Avery's and my mentor ushers us to our plates. We sit down at the dark brown table and start the steaming meal right away. Even being from One, this is a lot.

"Ye- yes mam!" I stutter shyly.

"So, my tributes, what are you going to do?" Our mentor asks. He didn't tell us to do anything Avery doesn't seem to care, but I do! Should I try and hide my skills, or should I exaggerate them? I don't know!

"I'm not telling _you… _or _him_" She says smoothly. She refers to me as "him."

"Um… yah… I'm not going to tell either," I take Avery's lead.

"Way to copy me," she smirks at me.

"Sorry," I reply shyly.

"You should be. Now, tell me, what are you going to do?" She pushes me.

"Uh… knives and stuff I guess,"

"Oh, what else."

"Healing,"

"Anything else?"

"Um…" I think for a minute, "no,"

"Really? That's _all_ your good at? You can't do anything else!" She's more shocked rather than trying to be rude. I think that she's kind of disappointed that I'm her District Partner, not some hot, muscular, strong guy. I'm definitely none of those.

"Avery! Swipe is just a little behind you, that's all," Telli Norbitz comes in. Oh no, she's wearing a hideous outfit. Telli has on a skin-tight jump suit with a black and red checkerboard print. It covers her neck to ankles. On her head she has a red rose. Her hair is straightened and dyed black. Her shoes are black and red checkered heels. A necklace hugs her skin too. It's silver with delicate charms dangling from it.

Avery tries to hide her laugh. Her face starts to get red. Telli's outfit isn't the only problem- her body is just a little too… big for it.

"Whoo, whoo," she breathes slowly, trying to hide her laugh unsuccessfully.

"Is something wrong deary?" Telli asks. Avery nods and can't hold it anymore- she cracks up. Telli's face reddens now.

"Avery, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me…"

"What is wrong then?"

"Nothing… really."

"Then why are you so, so… FLABERGASTED?" Avery cackles when she says this. I even grin.

"Um, because."

"Because why Avery?" Her temper is almost gone.

"Just because."

"OH TELL ME ALREADY!" Our escort bursts.

"Your outfit is… awful!" She says without any hesitation.

"Averyyy! Whyy are you sooo mean?" She asks in a hushed voice.

"I'm not mean- I'm honest! Your outfit is the worst yet! That's just my thoughts! Plus, you asked for it."

Telli sniffles, "I see." And walks away. Our mentor stares at us in disbelief. He doesn't say anything though. He just nods to the door and we head out into the elevator and into the training center.

**Breeze Storm's POV**

We (Jag and I) are whisked away from the sweet smelling dessert and are shooed into a small elevator. The tributes from Four are beside us. Dylan and Isabelle look uncomfortable for most of the ride. Isabelle's long, beautiful, black hair covers most of her face. We all are wearing outfits designed by the Capitol for the tributes in the training center; a grey long sleeved shirt, and loose matching pants. It's pretty boring for the Capitol, but I guess we are only treated as royalty when we are televised, except for the part when we die. When we die, we'll die without a reason, with no cause. We'll die because we're pawns and toys of the Capitol. We'll die for entertainment. We'll die for snooty, rich people in ridiculous costumes and with too much hideous makeup. We'll just… die.

"Hi!" Jag starts conversation. No one speaks a word. Not even me.

I look at his cold, yet caring eyes and freeze up and shut my own. I lean against the elevator wall and daydream of a happier time and place. But I can't think of one. Instead darkness takes over me and I shiver. I scream. I call out for Jag to help me. What's happening to me? My eyes glaze over and I can see my reflection in the shiny walls. They turn red and evil looking. They are cold and cruel. My fingernails grow longer by the second and get sharper even faster. My skin gets hairy too. Suddenly I can't control myself- I attack Jag. He yells and pleads with me, but I can't stop. My brain wants to, but my body doesn't. I tackle him and pin him to the ground. He tries to sink away, but there's no stopping me. I tear at his skin with my claws and rip it with my teeth.

"Breeze!" He hollers. I don't listen- I'm not Breeze. I'm a monster. I'm a mutt. I'm a pawn. I'm a toy. "Breeze, are you okay?" Who is this Breeze? I don't know, but when I find her I'll kill her. I'll make sure to. "Breeze, please wake up!" I tear at Jag and-

"AHHH!" A scream escapes me. I wake up on the training center floor. Or, rather a place that looks like the training center floor. This room is empty. Well, almost- a dark figure leans over me. His crystal blue eyes give him away. "JAG? WHAT HAPPENED?" I yelp.

"I'm glad you're okay! You fainted in the elevator, probably from nerves, and when the doors opened I ran for some peacekeepers and trainers and they said you'd be okay. They told me to leave, but I wouldn't dare to. I wanted to make sure that they didn't do anything to you. Bad stuff… you know what I mean," He adds. I nod- I do know what her means.

"Thanks," I manage to let out a sigh.

"No problem Breeze," He smiles sweetly. I smile back and he gives me his hand. I gladly take it as he helps me up off of the cold floor.

**Lily Fauw's POV**

Both tributes from District Three are late for training. They keep us waiting for hours. Well, fifteen minutes. Prowl, the head trainer, taps her foot impatiently. I don't blame her- those tributes are so disrespectful! Poor Prowl. Poor all of us waiting tributes! Oh well, they'll probably pay for this later. Finally the two walk in. Jag, I think that's his name, is holding Breeze's arm as if she'll fall over anytime soon. They look embarrassed and find their spot in the circle of tributes. Prowl brushes her hands together and starts her lesson. I sit up straight and pay good attention.

"Alright, now that everyone is here we can start. I want you all to know that most tributes will head over to the weapons, but natural deaths are just as common in the arena. You never know what you'll need, but these hours of learning could save you, or kill you later. So choose wisely! You may begin!"

I walk over to the weapons and disregard Prowl's advice. I might do other stuff later, but this is much more fun! I grab the nearest weapon- a spear and through it at the target. It missed by a few inches. I hear some snickering and turn to find Avery and Brooke laughing at me. Idiots, I bet they can't hit the target dead on for their first try! They see me stare at them and walk over to get weapons to prove their strength. Avery grabs a spear and Brooke take a knife. They both throw at the same time to different targets. The weapons soar in the air and nail the target in the exact center. Brooke turns back to me and smiles and waves. Confused- I wave back. She laughs harder and joins Riley and Dylan. Whatever, I could kill Brooke if I had to. Along with her little arrogant friends. Well, I might as well go somewhere else now. I go over to the plant station and find Tabby acing it. She doesn't hesitate at all. She's a survivor, I can tell.

"Hey Tabby, uh do you want to be allies with me?"

"Uh, sorry Lily, but I'm planning on not having an ally."

"Why not?"

"Well, because one of you will have to die in the end… you know."

"Of course I know that! But what's the big deal, I mean you've only known them for a week. And if you win from killing your ally then who cares?"

"I do." Tabby says softly.

"Whatever. I'll just find someone else!" I sniff. I can do better than her anyways!

**Brooke Allen's POV **

"Who do you think we need to look out for?" I start. Avery, Dylan, Riley and I have joined an alliance together. We're already trained and ready, now we just need to spot difficult tributes.

"Uh, how about Breeze and Jag?" Dylan asks.

"Are you kidding? They're poor, pathetic people. Well, I take that back. Breeze is, but Jag's father won the Hunger Games years ago, so he could be okay," Everyone agrees with me.

"Then what about… the boy from Ten?"

"Logan?"

"Yeah,"

"I guess he is kind of beating the heck out of the dummy over there… Sure, let's look out for him. And his District partner. She's kind of creepy and hollow looking." I say.

"Yes, and Pheobe does too," Avery adds.

"Where is she? Where's Pheobe?" I ask. Could it be… no, it couldn't.

"Right there!" Avery point ahead of me. It is! I know Pheobe from years of training, then she had to move to a new District, but she's still a good fighter.

"I know her!" Riley and I say at the same time. Riley and I tell the other two the whole story. Riley adds that her family died so she had to move again, this time to District Twelve. I shudder. That'd be horrible!

"Guys wait one second, I'm going to go talk to her!"

"I'll come too!" Riley says.

"No, you won't."

"Fine."

I head over to the girl who is glaring at her District partner.

"Hey Pheobe! I haven't seen you in like forever!" I squeal.

"Brooke! I missed you," she says.

"So, what's in like in District Twelve?"

"Horrible. I begged people to vote for me so I could come here. No matter what happens now, I'm never going back. First I just have to make sure that Mychal pays for it." She eyes him.

"Ooh! I'd love to help! In fact, would you like to join us?"

"Really? Sure!" She smiles.

"Great! Come on though, you don't want to be seen with the wrong crowd." She gives one last threatening glance at Mychal as we go back to the other side of the training center with the rest of the Careers.

"Guys, this is Pheobe. She's with us now, and we have to help her kill Mychal for something."

I introduce them all. Then we continue analyzing the tributes.

"What about Lily?" Pheobe asks. Avery and I glance at each other and crack up.

"She won't be a problem, trust us." I laugh.

"Not at all!" Avery says.

"Ooh! Look at that girl from Ten, she's not the best with knives." Pheobe says.

"Nope, not at all," I smile evilly and skip over to her, I can hear everyone else clapping and waiting to see what I'll do. The girl frowns and throws her knife again, missing by several inches.

"Not too good at that are you?" I ask mockingly sweet.

"Um, I guess not…" Her voice is sad and empty. She reaches for a different knife.

"Oh, sweetheart, that won't help you! I bet if you stood two feet away from the target you'd miss! And without aim, you can't hit. If you can't hit, you can't kill. If you can't kill, you die! Thankfully though, because if you were a mentor those kids would have no chance. Then District Ten would never have a victor. It would stay poor and hopeless forever,"

"Go away Brooke. You can't hurt me."

"Oh! Little Rosie, I can. I'll have to wait, but I will eventually."

"No you won't! You can't hurt me!," She repeats.

"For now."

**Flynn Harr's POV**

Teribithia and I have already decided that it would be best if we were allies. Most people are with their District partner, right? Well, I think so…

"Hey Thia, I'm going to go try out the plant test. Want to come?"

"No thanks," she says mysteriously. She's nice and all, but Teribithia can be downright creepy.

"Ok, I'll tell you how I do."

"Ok."

I walk to the plant station and go straight towards the giant screen. It's on a white background that will soon be flashing pictures of poisonous and nonpoisonous plants. I'll have to determine which is which. I put one hand on each button, one for each types of plant and step on the weight censored pad that starts the test. _Wishberry, not poisonous; Elison's Fruit, safe; Chive, all good; Raidershroom, poisonous; Night Lock_, I pause to think for a moment… I've heard something about it… I take a wild guess- safe; BEEP! That's the sound of an error. My first mistake is on Night Lock, I have to remember that one. It will show up again until I get it right. Next I find out that Remarten, Black Thorn, Quiet Bell, and Prosis are all safe. Good. Then I get two wrong in a row. After that I go along smoothly until I come across Night Lock again. Safe, right? BEEP! Wrong. I have to remember this! It's life or death later. The next five plants I correctly identify as poisonous. Then Night Lock comes along. I have to remember! Think Flynn! It's… poisonous! I close my eyes and press the button- yes! I'm right. Just then a scream comes from the other side of the training center. I'm half wanting to stay where I am and half wanting to see what's happening. Of course the curious side wins.

I walk over and find Avery and Vanessa going at it- weird, Vanessa always seemed nice…

"You stole it!"

"No, Avery, I didn't," she's on the verge of tears.

"Don't cry, this is your fault for stealing it!" Avery's face is red with anger.

"I didn't know it was there, I promise," she looks at pocket in the front of her uniform.

"Obviously _you_ put it there!"

Teribithia walks over to me, grinning.

"What?" I ask.

She smiles more and tells me, "I took Avery's anklet- her token and slipped it into Vanessa's pocket! Avery went crazy a few minutes ago and was looking everywhere for it. She told everyone to empty their pockets and when Vanessa did the anklet fell out."

"What- how? How did you steal it from Avery without anyone seeing?"

"Well, that's the thing- Tabby saw me," She looks down to the floor.

"Thia! We could die because of this joke! If Avery finds out… We'll- we'll be dead!"

"It's okay Flynn! I talked to Tabby and she said she wouldn't tell," Relief washes over me.

"Just asking- why did you choose Vanessa?" I ask.

"She's too nice. If say… I put it in Rosie's pocket she wouldn't tell Avery she had it. She'd probably steal it for real, of hide it somewhere else."

"Oh." I think I'm starting to enjoy Teribithia's company more now that it has a sense of humor.

**BONUS QUESTION! For 4 points answer in PM! If you don't you won't get any points! In fact you will lose one! Here's the question- What is the Harry Potter quote in this chapter? You can ask for a hint if you want, but the question's worth goes down a point!**

**So, how did I do? Tell me in a review and give tribute's some points! A new poll is up!**

**Also, answer this- Should I give away which tribute has the most points after each chapter?**


	9. Training Day 2

**This is the second day of training! Next I'll do the private sessions. Keep reviewing! The poll is still up!:) Hope you like!**

**Delia Reminton's POV**

"Delia! Ms. Delia, wake up!" I groan. I'm no getting up until my escort pounds down the door. "Delia! Can I come in please? Training is starting in thirty minutes! Time to get up now Delia!" I ignore her and pick up one of my two pillows and throw it at the door halfheartedly.

"No. I think I'll skip training,"

"You cannot do that Ms. Delia! You must get dressed and eat and train and make allies if you can possibly find a way to charm them and you must try and win the Hunger Games, you hear me?! GET UP!"

"No thanks!" I say cheerfully.

"NORSH!" she calls. Oh great, now she going to have Norsh tell me to get up. I hear footsteps, but no voices. Sharp whispers echo in the hall, just quiet enough so I can't hear. There are more footsteps going away from my room and into the living room. Then they come back. I hear the escort say,

"Thank-you Norsh," and "do the honors." I don't know what she means by that, but I don't like it! I hop out of bed and grab my covers and head to the bathroom to fall back asleep. Gross, I know, but the Capitol is usually germ-free, so I take my chances. I hear a little rattling from outside in my room and wonder what on all of Panem they could be doing! The rattling stops suddenly and all goes quiet. I've heard that mockingjays go quiet before something bad is about to happen, so I brace myself, covers and all. I lock the bathroom door. I hear the knob turn outside in my room as footsteps poor in. They unlocked my door to my room! That's what Norsh was doing. He's probably some brainy nerd that knows how to pick a lock. That means they'll find a way to my bathroom.

"Where's…" Norsh's voice trails off and the escort probably rolls her eyes and says,

"She's in the bathroom."

No doubt they can open this door too, so I stand right in front of it with a creepy expression on my face. Might as well have a little fun with it… The rattling starts again as Norsh tries to unlock the door. It stops again too, so I know he's done it. My escort slowly opens the door and slams it shut again, screaming. I fall back to my covers and crack up. Her face was priceless! I scared her, for sure! I open the door, walk over her unconscious body and skip over to the living room to eat breakfast.

"Why'd you do that?" Norsh asks, looking astounded.

"For fun. And because I didn't want to get up,"

"That was mean!"

"Yeah, so is having kids kill each other!" I shout louder than I meant to.

"But, we can't stop this…" he says slowly.

"So we should just be extremely nice and polite to the people sending us to our death?"

"Well, one of us can come out of it!"

"Only to die alone and broken fifty year later," I feel reality seeping into Norsh's once hopeful eyes.

"But, when people win they get money and a new house,"

"That they can live in when they aren't busy sending more kids to their death and aren't haunted by the memories of other dead tributes. Just face it Norsh, the rest of our lives will SUCK! Make the most out of it," I add softly. He nods, understanding finally.

**Rosie Fullmoon's POV**

The elevator ride is long, coming from the tenth floor. Logan and I stand side by side, not speaking a word. Until finally I say,

"I can't win this."

"What? Of course you can!" Logan tries to encourage me.

"No Logan, I can't. Did you see yesterday when Brooke came over and harassed me while I was knife-throwing?"

"Well, yeah." He says glumly.

"_She _might win, but I can't! She and her little friends are all trained, snooty, rich, jerks! They all have too much pride… and…. and… it's just not FAIR!" I yell. My voice bounces off the shiny elevator walls. Logan is about to say something, but the elevator stops on floor three. He wants to speak alone, not with the other tributes. Breeze and Jag step inside. They're smiling and I can't stand it. I can't be happy, knowing that I'll die soon. Their happiness just makes me angrier.

"Hi guys," Breeze smiles.

"Hey," Logan says sadly.

"Breeze, did you know that Brooke called you weak and pathetic?" She stares at me, but I can see her anger, so I continue. "She said that Jag was too, but took it back because he's the son of a victor,"

"What? When?"

"Yesterday at training. She said it to all of her arrogant friends. Look out for Jag, but don't worry about pathetic Breeze,"

"Really?" Breeze screeches. I nod. "Ooh, that girl is going to pay!" She cracks her knuckles and closes her eyes. "You'll see…" She continues. Finally, the elevator stops and we exit into the training center.

We are pretty late this time so we join into the circle and the trainer immediately starts talking,

"Remember everything I said yesterday! This is your last day to train before the private sessions. After this we will move onto private sessions followed by the interviews. Good luck to you all, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" With that we were off. I don't go anywhere yet. I follow Breeze to see if she confronts Brooke. She walks fast, with longs strides. She hair is up in a smooth, blonde, ponytail. Jag is chasing after her, but Breeze won't wait for him.

"Breeze, wait up!" He yells, but she ignores him. I catch up to Jag,

"What is she doing?" I ask excitedly.

"I don't know, but she's angy for sure,"

"Obviously," I start to run to meet up with Breeze. I finally catch up and see her staring at the Careers, right next to her. They stare back without any respect.

"What are you doing?" I ask so quietly that the Careers do not hear.

"I don't know, improvising," she whispers. She takes a step forward. The Careers smirk at her and eye her as if she's fresh meat. Brooke takes a step closer to the fuming Girl from Three.

"I heard what you said about me, Brooke Allen. I'll have you know, that I am not pathetic, or weak. I have as much a chance of winning as you do," Brooke rolls her eyes.

"Sure you do," she says sarcastically, "You haven't trained have you? You haven't ever fought, have you? You haven't ever killed anyone, have you? I didn't think so. I guess I was right, like always. You're weak, pathetic, poor little baby girl. You can't live a day without fainting and having a 'nightmare' can you Breeze? I didn't think so. I'll let you go this time, but don't come for a little visit again, or else I'll make sure to kill you and Jag as slowly as I can. Bye now!" She smiles evilly. Breeze looks broken. She's mad, yes, but she's also scared that Brooke will hurt Jag.

"Don't you dare touch either one of us Brooke!" She screams. She feet are glued to the ground, she's frozen and can only talk, although she wants to get out of here.

"Does the little pathetic baby want more? Leave Breeze!" Brooke's voice suddenly goes harsh.

Breeze turns to leave, but hesitates. She stops for a second, then turns around to face Brooke once again, "Don't call me pathetic!" She says so quietly that only Brooke and I can hear her. Then she takes her hands and slaps Brooke's cheek. Breeze walks away quickly, but bravely and I stay to watch Brooke Allen's face. It's red like a tomato and her eyes are big.

"She didn't!" Avery looks shocked as well.

"She just did," Riley replies.

**Ginger Lilly's POV**

Mackenzie and I are both trying to tie knots when a shriek comes from the other side of the training center. The Girl from Three is walking quickly away from the scene. I want to ask her what's wrong, but she's moving too fast, and I'm a little scared of her to be honest. Rosie follows the girl a few minutes later. I try to get her attention, but she ignores me. People these days! I go back to my knot because no one will tell me.

"What so you think happened?" Mackenzie asked

"No idea. No one will tell us either, so let's get over it," I'm already annoyed today, so no one should start with me if they want to keep their head attached to their body!

"Let's go ask someone!" Mackenzie suggests.

"No offense Mackenzie, I love you, but shut up. I don't feel well today," That does the trick! I wok in appreciated silence for a few minutes, tying knot after knot. I'm not too bad at this! I had trouble with the noose, but the rest was pretty easy for me. I go back to the noose to master it.

Not too long after that Teribithia comes over and I'm forced to be nice again.

"Did you guys hear about Brooke and Breeze?"

"Uh, no." Mackenzie doesn't want to get on my nerves so he talks softly.

"Oh, well Breeze slapped Brooke! Apparently Brooke called Breeze pathetic and someone told her! Did you hear that? I'm not the only one who likes to spark a fire! I'm not the only one!" She skips off happily. She seems a little off today. Usually she's mysterious, and kind of dark, but I guess she was excited for someone like her in the mix of tributes this year.

"Come on Mackenzie, let's go do something else," I say. I'm feeling kind of sad. Why though? I was fine in the train a few days ago, but all of a sudden I got so moody. Well, considering the fact that in three days some of these tributes that I've grown to know will be dead and I could be dead too, as much as I hate to admit it; that's probably the reason.

**Riley Townson's POV**

"That little brat!" Avery says enraged at Breeze.

"I know, the nerve of her! We'll kill her for sure!" Brooke says. I won't admit it for sure, but I kind of like Breeze and Jag. She had a lot of courage to stand up to Brooke with all of the rest of us backing her up. I was honestly surprised that Brooke didn't kill her right then.

"Definitely," Dylan smiles. I'm not so sure about this alliance. I want to survive though, and these tributes know how to survive the best. It's not like I don't fit in though- I do. I'm trained and can kill as easy as any of them… well maybe not. That's the thing- I don't want to kill, but I don't want to die even more, so I'm sticking with these Careers. If I had an even chance fighting with Breeze I'd ask to be allies with her and Jag.

"The question isn't if we should kill her, it's if we should kill Jag too," Avery grins.

"Duh! Have her watch it!" Brooke squeal. My stomach drops. I don't want to do this.

"Yeah, and don't forget about Mychal!" Pheobe says while everyone ignores her.

"Let's torture them!" Dylan says glumly, yet he sounds excited… then I remember he has a girlfriend at home. He related a little to Lover Girl and Lover Boy.

"Duh!" Brooke says again, "Guys just let me handle it! I can do this. Riley, why do you look so sad? Plotting revenge is always fun!" She uses a flirty voice that I instantly hate.

"Yep. This will be great." Luckily no one picks up on my sarcasm. Brooke's face is still red from when Breeze slapped it and I give a little grin. She's definitely the leader for the Careers this year. She looks like it too. She's strong, beautiful, powerful, smart- that's all you really need for these Games. It doesn't matter if your friendly, or caring, or if you have a family to come home to or not. It just matters if the Capitol likes you, if you accept to being a pawn.

"Hey Riley, why isn't Isabelle a Career?" Dylan asks.

"I dunno. She's skilled enough," but she isn't cruel enough, I think to myself.

"Should we ask her to join us?" Avery suggests.

"No, if she wanted to be with us, she would be," Brooke says.

"Hey do you guys want to have a bet?" Avery asks cheerfully. We all agree, except me, but no one pays attention to me…, "Okay, well you know how in most Hunger Games a tribute goes insane?" we all nod. I don't like where this is going, "Let's bet on who will go insane this year!"

I groan softly, I'm not fond of this idea at all!

"I bet on… Lily!" Avery smirks. "She seems unstable."

"I bet on Tabby! She's kind of a freak! Have you seen her smile?" Brooke says.

"I think… Mychal will!" I bet you can guess who said that- Pheobe.

"Uh… what about Norsh, he's certainly unstable," Dylan adds. There is a minute of silence.

"Well…" Brooke says, looking at me.

"What?"

"Your turn!"

"Oh, ummm… I don't think anyone is going to go insane this year,"

"Riley!" Brooke says flirty- like.

"You said it was a bet, so I bet on who I truly thought- no one!"

"Whatever," Avery says. They all roll their precious little eyes.

**BONUS QUESTION! According to me, what is Thresh's younger sister's name? You can find it in one of my stories, it is fairly obvious so I'll give two points to whoever comes up with the correct answer. If you leave a review to the story you find it in I'll give you an extra point! (The review has to say more than 'Update soon' or etc.). Remember- if you answer in review I take one of the points you already have and don't give you any new ones!**

**Also sorry Rosie's part was longer than the other tribute's just because there was a lot of action in it! Tell me, who do you think will go insane this year? Or do you agree with Riley? Next is the private sessions!:)**


	10. The Arena

**The Arena**

**READ THIS! ****Okay, so this is the arena! I'm working on the next chapter- it's a pretty long one, but I'm halfway done. Everyone is going to get a POV in that one, each about one hundred fifty words… So, tell me what you think of this arena idea!:)**

"President Gratzious?" The head gamemaker, Wrinsta Poaler, says softly.

"What?" I snap. I've had enough with her. She knows it too. The tributes are in the private sessions right now, and we still do not have an arena design. Wrinsta should have thought of it months ago, but she was too busy, giving birth.

"I-I think I have a-an idea," She stutters pathetically.

"It's about time Wrinsta!"

"I'm sorry, Ms. President- I just…" She trail off, whimpering. What a coward.

"Spill it!"

"Alright, I was thinking that maybe we could put the tributes on a scale model of Panem…"

"What do you mean? Have itty, bitty, mutts attack their pinky toes?"

"No-"

"Tiny little Capitol people?!"

"No-" Good. That'd be scary.

"Tiny weapons?"

"NO! Just let me tell you!" She says strongly at first, but cowers a second after she says it.

"Very well, go on,"

"We have fourteen islands spread about the arena. One in the middle, holding the Cornucopia, will represent the Capitol. The other islands will surround it. They will represent the Districts. One for each of them. There would even be one made of ruins for District Thirteen. It could have nuclear weapons and land mines hidden everywhere for the tributes to set off. District One could have beautiful caves, filled with diamonds and fabulous jewels, but if a jewel is touched, it sets an avalanche off," she goes on to tell me more of this idea of hers. My smile grows wider with each island. When she's finished I shake her hand.

"Well done Wrinsta, you've impressed me,"

"Thank-you Ms. President, thank-you," She shakes my hand back with confidence.


	11. Private Sessions Part One

**Private session time! Sorry if your tribute didn't get high enough of a score you wanted, I'm not good at that stuff. Thanks for all of the lovely reviews- they make me so happy! :D I'm leaving the same poll up still. I'll make another after the bloodbath. Hey everyone who reviews frequently- your tribute is safe for the bloodbath! After that though they might die. Sorry for blabbing on even though I don't have much to say… Here's the chapter!**

**Avery Winter's POV**

"Avery! Get up please!" I hop out of bed.

"Alright, I'm coming!" I say, eager to start the private sessions. There isn't a response back so I find the training outfit that we are forced to wear. Ugly! They are grey and dull. I don't really mind wearing them, they hide my personality. Say, if we were allowed to choose our outfits, I'd have to go with something hiding my scheming self. They just did it for me!

Brooke will never expect it! Not at all. Not from her right hand girl. Now, I just need to form a deadly relationship with the rest of the Careers. Cruel? Yes, yes I am. I don't care, I just want to win.

I don't shower today because I showered last night and I want to get to the training center as soon as possible. I rush down the hall and into the living room and kitchen. I plop down at and start filling myself up with cereal. Out of all the magnificent Capitol food, they choose boring cereal to start my day. Eh! I don't even realize Swipe isn't here until I finish.

"WHERE'S SWIPE!?" I am not going to be late!

"He's in the shower Avery. Calm down!"

"Well I'm leaving! See you down there!" I know Telli, the escort that hates my guts, won't allow it so I get a head start and race to the elevator.

"Oh no you don't! Come back here!" She screams I barely hear her because the elevator door closes on her words.

I just smirk at her red face through the clear glass elevator doors. I bet she wants me dead… now. I bet she wants even Swipe dead! The elevator doesn't have to make any stops for anyone because I'm on the lowest floor for the tributes. It just shoots me downward, to the training center. The doors slide open. Light floods my eyes. The training center is light up from the force field protecting the absent gamemakers. I must be very early! Good. I make my way to a little door saying enter and walk through it to the waiting room for tributes. I sit down at a seat labeled "ONE" and wait patiently for the others to join me.

**Swipe Lasting's POV**

_Avery's mad at me _is all I can think in the elevator. Finally I enter to the training room and go to the other small door inside it. I open it and find Avery giving me the death glare with everyone else. I'm last to arrive. I quickly take my seat next to Avery and the head trainer comes in,

"So you all know the drill already, right? Go in the training center when your name is called and show them what you got. Then leave and go back up the elevator to your rooms. Later tonight the scores will be posted. Good luck to you all and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

I go first out of everyone. As I step into the room I just came from, I feel lonely and scared. I go straight to the weapons and pick up some spears. I hurl a few at the targets and they all miss it- by half a foot. I'm already afraid of my score. Then I go to the plant station and do that. I miss four out of the ten plants. Sixty percent is not good. My time is up. I leave sad and hopeless.

**Dylan James Tomazela's POV**

Avery's been weird today. She's been flirting with me, even though she knows I have my girlfriend, Tiffany back home. I shake it off when my name is called. I walk smoothly into the training room and give my award-winning smile. The gamemakers are still very interested with the tributes. I bet they would be waiting until all of the Careers go for their big feast to start. I go to the spears and throw them at the target. They all land within an inch range. Not very good for me. Then I go to the weights and try my best not to moan as I throw them across the room. Then I go to the knots and tie a few of those. This isn't my best day, but I bet I'll still get a nine. Maybe an eight.

**Brooke Allen's POV**

After that little Breeze girl slapped me the other day I have a new determination to win. I must at least beat her score, which won't be too hard. My name is called and I enter the room. I choose three black, deadly looking throwing knives and let them soar to the target. They all hit it perfectly. I take a small bow and continue to the obstacle course. It times me and adds five seconds for every obstacle I hit. I start it and run as fast as I can, avoiding all obstacles and make it out with sixteen seconds- my high score. Next I find the climbing wall and move up it as fast as I can and come back down, jumping at the end. I take another bow as my time runs out and hurry out of the room smiling.

**Jag Arden's POV**

Oh no, why did Breeze have to slap Brooke? Now the Careers are certainly after us! I guess we'll have to either hide from them or kill them, though I prefer the first one. I've see what killing does to people. My dad was in the 5th Hunger Games. He's distant and awkward. I don't want him to see me kill other people no matter what. My name is called by a monotonous voice and I stumble into the training center. First, I go to the plant test. I completely ace it! Proud of myself, I walk to some landing pads hovering in mid-air. I climb up a ladder to the first one. They are each spread apart. The first two are the closest together. They gradually get further and further apart until you fall onto the cushions below. I leap from the first pad to the second easily. And I keep going to the fifth one. This jump I've never made before. It's difficult. I brace myself and push off as hard as I can. For a minute it feels like I'm flying. Then I hit the ground in a thud, but land on the soft cushions. _Not bad, Jag!_ I think to myself.

**Breeze Storm's POV**

I take deep breathes before I enter the training center. Before Jag went in he flashed a smile at me. I hope he did okay. I hope Brooke Allen fell on her prissy face! The image makes me smile. If only… I brush my hands on my shorts and bow to the gamemakers. One of them nods at me and I start. I walk over to the weapons section. It is divided in two. One part has the more common weapons that are most likely to be in the arena. The other side has the less common stuff. I take a minute until I find a mace chain. It's pretty deadly alright. I bet that if the other tributes knew what it was they'd use it. I pick it up and head over to a dummy. First, I just whip my spiked ball around expertly shredding it. Then, I press a button on the side and a small spinning blade pops out. I swing it around a little more, until the dummy is no more. I do some more tricks, like climbing and the obstacle course, and my time runs out. Beat that Brooke Allen!

**Riley Townson's POV**

I wait patiently until my name is called. I can't wait for all of this to be over- I'll be dead or a victor. I don't care that much, I just really don't like all this anxiety, it's killing me. "Riley Townson!" Uh, my turn! The training center is so abandon looking without the other tributes. I look up at the gamemakers and smile. A few wave to me. I wave back and go to the swords. I ask for a trainer to come fight with. I hand them a shield to protect themselves with. I take my sword and whack it against the shield so hard that the sound echoes throughout the room. I keep trying to hit the trainer. Finally, I succeed by faking to the right and going left. I cut his arm. "Sorry!" I whisper. He nods. I then go to the weights and throw some of them across the room. My session ends with me feeling fairly confident. I wonder how everyone else will do.

**Isabelle Wigger's POV**

My name is called and I go into the room. The gamemakers are thankfully still focusing on the tributes. I immediately go to the small pool in the training center. I hear whispers and snap my head back to the gamemakers. The talk to one another while looking at me. What did I do? Anyways, I continue to the pool and hop in without taking my training clothes off, as they are waterproof. I swim around for a while as the gamemakers continue to talk about me. I wring out my hair and get out of the pool and onto the racing pads. It will time me running up and down the length of the training center. I brace myself and start, zooming ahead of the average time. I'm pretty fast, the gamemakers are impressed with me. Then I grab a dagger and do some hand-to-hand combat. I sigh and leave when my time runs out.

**Chuck Ronan's POV**

My name is called and I wave and smile to Delia and Mychal, my allies. We've all decided that we have a pretty good chance of winning. Mychal was less sure, but Delia gave him a little pep talk. I continue to the doors and to the training center, now abandoned. I go to the bow and arrow immediately. I shoot a few at the dummy and hit just where I want. Then, I head to the pool. The game makers whisper to themselves as I do that. They suddenly go quiet when I look back. Whatever. I go swimming for a while and hop out to climb some trees and stuff. Everything goes pretty well, except for the weird moments when the gamemakers whispered while I was swimming….

**Lily Fauw's POV**

I have nothing to worry about. I can get a ten easily! I can show the gamemakers my spear stuff… and… and… and… my mind searches for something else I did at training. Maybe I should have paid more attention to what Prowl said in the beginning of training about not just doing weapons. Oh well, weapons will really come in handy later. I leave the waiting room as my name is called and go to the spears, obviously. On my way my foot catches and I slip. I let out a small scream. OUCH! I jump back up as if nothing happened and continue. The gamemakers start to laugh at me! "shut up," I whisper quiet enough so only I can hear. I keep my head down and go to the spears. I take one and chuck it at the target in rage. It misses by half a foot. I go again, but calm myself first and throw it. It hits the bull's-eye! So do the next two. Then I leave without showing the gamemakers anything else because that's all I know how to do.

**Crescent War's POV**

I sulk into the bright room when my name is called. I don't look at the gamemakers. They don't deserve my respect, not one bit of it. I go to the camouflage stuff and paint my arm into a tree. It looks pretty good. Then I climb a tree, but I slip and land on my back. I black out…

**Tabby Dane's POV**

I enter the cold, but bright training center. The gamemakers have started their feast and my stomach drops. Not one of them looks at me. I clear my throat and a few catch my eye. I smile, but then stop abruptly. My smile has been thought of as sinister. I think it has something to do with my teeth. They're pointy. I go to the knots section and make a few successful ones. If only there was something here to test stealth or resourcefulness; that I'd be good at. Maybe it's best that they don't so I can surprise a few in the arena. Next I got and pick up some knives. I throw them at the targets. All of them hit, but not too close to the center. I think I'll hide most of my skills from the gamemakers. I talked to my mentor about it, but he was drunk, so I'm not sure whether he really thought I should or not. I bow and leave before my time is up.

**Capitol's POV**

The screen flashes and my heart leaps. The training scores! Finally, I have been waiting all day for this. The Hunger Games are so exciting! To think that one of the poor District… slaves will become rich and famous, right before my eyes. Even more exciting is the fact that the Games are coming up so quickly. In a month I will know the victor!

"Welcome everyone! It's that time of year again- The Hunger Games is almost here. The tributes have been training for the last two days for their private sessions. The scores are in! We'll have them for you in a minute, but first our interviewer Mitsie will be meeting with Head Gamemaker, Wrinsta for her thoughts on this year's tribtutes,"

The screen goes black for a second while transferring to a different camera in a bright orange and purple room. It's the room where the tributes are interviewed, so I automatically smile. Wrinsta, the amazing new Head Gamemaker is sitting across from Raven.

"So Wrinsta, what do you think of the tributes this year?" Raven asks. Her bright purple eyes fascinate me.

"Well, they seem smarter than the ones before them. And of course their Districts voted them into these Hunger Games,"

"Yes, yes of course. How do you think that will factor in later?"

"I think that the Districts chose their tributes based on how well they thought they could survive. I bet that most of them won't go down without a good fight- which we all LOVE!"

"I agree one hundred percent Wrinsta! Could you give us some details about the arena?"

"Well, not too much, but I suppose I can give you all a hint- it's all about Panem," I scoff at her. What kind of a hint is that? Everything is about Panem, because we're in Panem!

"Oh, I can't say I know what that means, but I hope someone figures it out! I have heard that you've done an amazing job so far!"

"Thank-you Raven, I'd like to think that I've been rather creative this year,"

The interview goes on and on until finally the screen transfers to Claw, Raven's identical twin sister.

"Now, for what you've all been waiting for! Here are the scores….

Avery was given a ten, while her District Partner, Swipe was given a measly four.

Brooke was also given a ten! Dylan James receives a decent nine.

Breeze from District Three gets an eight with her District partner Jag!

Riley and Isabelle both stole nines.

Lily gets a six and Chuck is put down for a seven.

Tabby receives a seven too. Crescent gets a two.

Ging-" The screen goes black again, but this time it stays like that. What happened? A message flickers on my TV,

"**PROGRAM HAS BEEN DISCONECTED**"

**President's POV**

My giant TV goes black. I read the message on screen and shriek. This isn't supposed to happen! Someone will pay for this- with their life. About thirty people burst into my bedroom at that moment.

"Ms. President!" They all yell.

"SHUT IT! What is going on?" I yell back. One short, but fat man speaks up,

"District Three has broken into the system. They turned off the cable across Panem."

**Cliffhanger!:D Hehe!**

**THIS IS PART ONE! I'll update the next part hopefully pretty soon!:) **

**Ah! The first three times I tried to spell training I spelt it wrong! It's training, not trainging! So forgive me if I misspell it again.**

**BONUS POINTS! Suggest an island! I need ideas for District Two through Nine, plus Eleven. If you submit and idea, based on the effort and whatnot it will give you one to five points! If I decide to use your idea, I will give you two points!**


	12. Private Sessions Part Two

**Private Sessions Part Two! Guys starting the fourteenth I'm going to get reaaaly busy- school. Blah! I won't give up on this, but I might take a little longer for updates. I'll mostly update on the weekends. But before then I'm hoping to get to the bloodbath! The interview chapter will be pretty short since this one is so long I had to put it into two parts. If you read this put District Thirteen in your review, but you have to put it into a sentence and try to make it look… not so random:) Those are your points for today- along with arena ideas. Oh and that will get you two points!**

**Katnissfire87654, Mr Quade and krigoo have already submitted ideas- thanks!**

**Elektrina Kords' POV**

We have hacked into the system. The training scores are no longer across Panem. Even in the highly protective Capitol my husband has managed to break the signals. I warn him not to do anything dangerous, for me. Because I'm pregnant. He told me not to worry- the other Districts have hopefully picked up on our signal. Twenty Six years ago in the rebellion we had a signal- two flashes was a battle cry. My husband made sure that the Capitol wouldn't get the two flashes on their screens, just in case someone remembered. Now we all must hope that the rest of the Districts remember and help us out before the Capitol kills our tributes…

**Mackenzie Quinlin's POV**

I shake my head and hope that I won't get a six or anything lower. Six is kind of the beginning of no hope. No one wins these Games with a six… unless they're trying to hide something. Then they could win. "Mackenzie Quinlin!" my name is called so I enter the training room. I bet that I could get a seven, I hope so. First I go to the plants test, what most people probably do and easily ace it! It isn't even hard. I feel my ADHD kicking in as my eyes go wide and I look for anything else I want to do. I'm sweating so hard the pool looks appealing. I'm one step away and about to jump in when I jump back. I can't swim! I wonder how Ginger's doing. I look up to the gamemakers, eating their feast and smile. I remember when my mom made me food. Mackenzie- snap out of it! Pay attention! I command myself. Then I go throw some weights and bow, leaving with my brain on steroids.

**Ginger Lilly's POV**

My ally, Mackenzie went before me. I think he did good. I guess I have no way of knowing until tonight. I hop off my seat when my name is read and go into the training center. It's empty now without any sign of how Mackenzie did. Oh well. I feel kind of bad for being mean to him yesterday, but I felt really annoyed for whatever reason. With this in mind I pick up three axes and throw them on at a time at the target. They slice through the air and all hit within three inches of the bull's-eye. No bad! Then I tie some knots, but I don't spend too much time because the gamemakers don't find the knots very interesting. I pick up some weights, but can't throw them. I'm in the middle of picking one up when my timer goes off.

**Norsh Cots's POV**

My hands shake! My whole body shakes with fear. The people I am about to see will kill me. I try to calm myself when "Norsh Cots" is called. It doesn't work. I go to the training center where it's cold. Not freezing cold, but mean cold. I sigh and begin my training, but fall off the jumping pads and slip on the obstacle course so I leave. I know that my score will be bad, but who cares? I do.

**Delia Reminton's POV**

I smile cheerfully when my name is read off. I can't wait to see my score already! I also can't wait to see my allies' scores! Mychal and Chuck are pretty good. I walk into the training room and immediately head to the daggers. They look easiest to me out of the weapons. I go to a dummy and slice him up! It's kind of fun to let all of my anger out on it. Not that I've had too many issues in my life. I think of my escort and think of her as the dummy. WHAM! I slam it so hard it almost falls over, but I thought that was impossible. Oh well! WHAM! It happens again. I smile up at the gamemakers. I bow to them and say, "Thank-you!" as sweet as I can. They nod and I leave.

**Poach Navahod's **

Vanessa smiles at me from across the room. She has been very nice to me since the train ride. I wave her goodbye and go into the training center. I fail at everything and leave disappointed.

**Vanessa May Rockwell**

I'm not the best at training, I'll admit, but when it comes to speed, well I can do speed! I'm fast as heck. That makes me a little more confident for the Games I guess. But not by much. I tried a bunch of things in the training sessions, but I failed at a lot of them. I pick up a bow and arrow. I wasn't too bad at this before. I grip the bow with anxiety and close my eyes as it shoots toward the target. It hits the target, but misses the bull's-eye by a longshot I wince at the snickering gamemakers. They make me so uneasy that I miss the next target completely. Enough bow and arrows stuff for now. I hope that I'll be good enough by two days to survive at least the bloodbath. No one remembers who dies in there. I want to at least be remembered.

**Logan Hartun's POV**

"Logan Hartun!" Is called for training. It takes me a few seconds to register that I am Logan Hartun. When I do everyone stares at me. Well, it's only the five people left after me. I go to the training center and don't even look up at the gamemakers. I know they will just make me nervous. I head straight to the swords and slice up a dummy. I smile, then frown. I'm going to have to use a sword… on real people… in two days. The thought makes me shudder, so I push it away along with my thoughts over Ally, my sweet little sister who is probably getting whipped from doing something stupid. See? I have to just push those things away. For now. I go to the weights and throw them as far as I can, which is very far. My timer beeps. I smile from my good job on the outside, but on the inside I can't stop thinking of poor Ally.

**Rosie Fullmoon's POV**

Logan and I have agreed to be allies, but I still don't trust him. I don't think that he'll do anything bad, I just want to make sure he doesn't. I enter the training center and start my practiced routine. I'll do knots and plants first- the boring things- then I'll try out the weapons. The first two things go okay, but the weapons I don't do so good at. I can usually hit within an inch or so of the bull's-eye, but this time my hand slips and it hits the ground before it hits the target. I frown at the knife and don't move to get it. I just stand there, feeling defeated.

**Flynn Harr's POV**

I'm glad that the stealthy Teribithia is my ally, she's smart too. She told me of her plan for today- fail the training session. I think it's a little risky, personally, but Thia seems to know these things. I guess this means that I have to try extra hard to get us some sponsors. Great, no pressure. I walk into the training center to do my stuff. It's easy for me. I don't know why everyone makes such a big deal out of it! I just go to the weapons and throw some at the targets. Then I go swim a little. The gamemakers seem to like that for some reason. I shrug it off and start sprinting down a timed track. Easy. This wasn't hard all!

**Teribithia Glass's POV**

I smile to myself whenever I think of my plan. Unlike everyone else I'm not stressed. This will be probably one of the easiest ways to trick the other tributes along with the idiotic Capitol. When my name is called I'm almost excited. I run in and get to work. I want to fail as much as possible in the next few minutes. I hoping for a two or three because then it will look like I tried hard, but just stunk. I go to the weapons and grab the bow and arrow. I hold it backwards on purpose and the arrow flies for a split second before dropping to the ground at my feet. The gamemakers snicker evilly, but it only makes me happier. I go to the climbing station and fall down from the tree. Then I try to throw some weights. I choose the smallest one and "try" to lift it up. Anyone could probably throw this a football field! My timer beeps and I try not to laugh as I walk out of the room.

**Mychal Hemsworth's POV**

I have no idea what to show those gamemakers! I think I can survive the Hunger Games for a little, but I don't know how to prove it! I go to the plant session first and ace it. That's really all I can do to show the gamemakers. I stand thinking about it for a minute, then head to the weights. I throw as many as there are and they soar only to crash down on the floor.

**Pheobe Gray's POV**

I glared at Mychal when he entered the training center. I hope he died in there! No, wait, I hope he doesn't. So I can kill him! I smile wickedly to myself and enter the training center. I pick up a spear and throw it as well as I can. It nails the bull's-eye and I smile. Then I do some plant stuff and tie some knots. After that I go back to the weapons and use the bow and arrow. I perfectly hit the target and bow. My time isn't up yet so I jump from the landing platforms. I make it to almost all of them. Then I fall to the ground. I made it pretty far! Mychal stands no chance against me, not at all!

**I'm on a time crunch, so I will explain what happens next in District Three in the next chapter!**

Mackenzie- Seven

Ginger- Seven

Norsh- Three

Delia- Six

Poach- Three

Vanessa- Four

Logan- Eight

Rosie- Seven

Teribithia- Two

Flynn- Six

Mychal- Five

Pheobe- Eight

**Guys, I can't even explain how much I want to go to the Games already! But that wouldn't be fair *sighs* not everyone would get a long POV. Poach and Norsh are weaklings! Mwahahah! I'm kind of hyper today… Yeah so Poach and Norsh I kind of wanted to just get out of the way:D**

**Can we get to eighty reviews by the Bloodbath? I think so! Keep 'em coming please!**


	13. The Shooting and Ally List

**ALLY LIST!**

**READ PLEASE! I think that I forgot to mention some people who have as allies so here's a little list! This can easily change later in the Games, so don't worry!**

**CAREERS- **Avery, Brooke, Dylan, Riley, and Pheobe

**GROUP ONE- **Breeze and Jag

**GROUP TWO- ** Isabelle and Vanessa

**GROUP THREE- **Chuck, Mychal and Delia

**GROUP FOUR- **Mackenzie and Ginger

**GROUP FIVE- **Logan and Rosie

**GROUP SIX- **Teribithia and Flynn

**ALONE- **Norsh, Poach, Lily, Tabby, Crescent and Swipe

**Here's a TINY chapter because so far this is illegal…**

So far the arena looked perfect! District One was covered in deadly delicacies. District Two was a rocky terrain. District Three hadn't been figured out yet along with many others. District Four was a paradise that could kill anyone in the blink of an eye. District Seven was covered in pine trees that hid a merciless mutt. District Twelve was a channel of coal tunnels. District Thirteen was my favorite. It was in ruins and small abandoned houses were everywhere. Land mines covered the streets. It was perfect… so far.

Really, everything has gone swell so far. Except the District Three problem. We have decided to spare their tributes, after all the Districts will react the same way we do. If we act like everything is wrong then the Districts will think that. So I just had my staff turn the cable on, or fix whatever was wrong and act like nothing happened.

**Now to District Eleven a few days later…**

**Elana Met's POV**

"Shh!" I hush the young boys. They quickly inject the poison into the fruit that will be shipped to the Capitol. We received District Three's message and we are acting quickly in the middle of the night. We are only defying on law- curfew, besides treason of course.

"Why can't we talk? It isn't like anyone is awake!" one of the boys speaks up.

"We don't want to take any chance Leon! This is dangerous. I don't think you kids even realize what could happen to us if the Capitol finds out," My son Thistle talks next,

"I know mom, they can kill us. That will only take a second anyways, I mean I don't want to die, but if we have to then I'd like it to be like this- defying the Capitol…" his voice trails off as the door to the shed we are working on gives a short knock. Someone's outside! I try not to scream as I push the boys quickly into a large crate and put the poisonous fruit on top of them to hide them. I close it tight. Then I throw myself upstairs to hide in-between the thousand boxes.

"ANYBODY IN HERE!" It's Mark! He's the notorious head-peacekeeper. I close my eyes and pray for safety for me, my son, and his friends from the orphanage.

"I HEARD YOU! COME OUT NOW AND YOU WILL BE SAVED! STAY PUT IF YOU WANT TO BE FOUND, SHOT, AND KILLED! YOU'RE OUT PAST CURFEW!" Stay strong boys! I plead for their safety again. Mark shuffles around the shed and listens for any more voices. He's next to the crate my baby is stored in when he yells,

"ONE LAST CHANCE TO BE SAVED! STAY PUT IF YOU WANT TO DIE!"

I hear movement downstairs. A crate is being opened. Not the boys, not the boys! What I hear next kills me,

"Don't shoot Mark! I'm here, please save me!" Thistle. He gave in! He believed that man! I jump up and rush downstairs.

"THISTLE!" I shriek. Mark has his gun pointed to my son. "Please sir, don't shoot, kill me if you have to, but not him! Please!" I beg for my son. Mark looks at me for a second. In that second I see my son's short life being swept away. A tear trickles down my dirty cheek. "Please," I whimper. He pulls the trigger and my son drops to the floor, dead.

**Eep, sorry that was kind of dark… If you didn't get this part about District Eleven let me tell you…**

**They received District Three's message about rebelling.**

**They put poison in the fruits they were going to ship to the Capitol**

**Elana's son was shot by the peacekeeper**

**Mark, the peacekeeper doesn't know about the fruits**

**District Three's tributes are going to be spared**

**Hope I made that clearer!:D**


	14. Poll!

_**READ**_**! Have I made that clear? This is important. I don't know if I want to write the interviews because honestly I don't like typing the Capitol chapters at all…. Sorry;( So there is a POLL on my profile so you can decide. All of the tributes who haven't had another POV yet will get one in the bloodbath! So go vote!**


	15. The Bloodbath

**Helloo! Sorry to those peeps who voted for the interview chapter. I assure you that if you are reviewing your tribute is safe. For now. HERE IS THE BLOODBATH! Also I lost some info on the tributes when my computer shut off randomly. I had full battery! Anyways I also lost my little document that told me which tributes haven't had a POV yet, so I'm sorry if your tribute hasn't gotten a POV yet, just PM me. If you are one of those kind people who read this put a past tribute in your review… Example: I wonder how Clove would do in this situation. OR… Poach reminds me of Foxface as a boy. (Not really) That will give you two points to your tribute!**

**Vanessa May Rockwell's POV**

"Breathe, Vanessa; breathe. Stay calm. You can do this. Don't worry, just run away as fast as you can out of there- okay?" My chunky stylist looks into my fearful eyes. I give a slight nod. He rubs my back softly. The outfits we are forced to wear makes me wonder what's waiting for us outside. I'm decked out in a wetsuit and fluffy jacket with socks and hiking boots on. The tight wetsuit has about a thousand hidden compartments that hold extra pairs of socks to goggles. One thing's for sure- there's water out there. I can swim thankfully, but not very well.

"TWO MINUTES!" I voice blares on the intercom. I shudder, but try to remember my stylist's kind words. The charm bracelet Macy gave me is loosely around my wrist.

"I'll see you in a couple of weeks, okay?" he says calmly.

"Okay. Thank-you!" I call before stepping onto my tube.

"No problem. Just win. You can do Vanessa," he assures me. The plate starts to slowly rise. I close my eyes and hope for a good day. It's only six in the morning right now after all.

"ONE MINUTE!" means that I should already be up the tube. It slowly rises. The sun fills it up light that almost blinds me. 'It isn't hot' is the first thing that I notice. Thank the heavens for that! I wasn't ready to be drenched with sweat this early. Now that the tube is flat on the ground I can see that I am standing on an island by myself. It's only the size of my tube. If I inch to the right or left I'll be in the water. Across from me is the Cornucopia, piled high with treasure for everyone. A thin bridge from my tiny island to the Cornucopia saves me from having to swim. All of the other tributes have one two. I bet that after we step off of these plates they will sink back into the ground.

"THIRTY!" Only thirty seconds until some of us die!

Past the Cornucopia are some large islands, each of them looks different than the last. Surrounding the Cornucopia are these islands. There are thirteen of them the one behind me, and the closet to me is covered with a thick, dense forest with animal sounds coming from it. I have to stay away from there. I glance up to my ally- Isabelle. She's been staring at me- trying to catch my attention. When I look at her she nods to an island between us. It looks safer. It's covered in palm trees and soft looking sand with shells scattered about it. No doubt, fish mutts are probably hiding around there. We'll have to be very careful, but I agree and nod to Isabelle. She smiles to me.

"TWENTY!" I almost shriek at the time left. I remember what my stylist said- stay calm and run away.

**Jag Arden's POV**

"TWENTY!" startles me a little. It's too close. This is what I've trained for all my life. Is this how my dad felt? Was he nervous, or did he know he was going to win. I'll never know, win or lose, he'll never tell me.

I see Breeze on the next miniature island over. She looks kind of calm. I see her take a deep breath then look over at me and smile. I wave slightly. She shrugs as if saying "_What should we do?" _I answer back "_I can't swim!" _I hope she can lip-read. Breeze points to a tiny raft at the Cornucopia. I nod to her. Good idea. Now that I know I'll have to go into the bloodbath I take a stance.

"TEN!"

I get ready to run in.

"NINE!"

A chill runs down my spine.

"EIGHT!"

I look into Breeze's icy eyes.

"SEVEN!"

Keep calm, Jag.

"SIX!"

Remember to get the boat.

"FIVE!"

Don't forget to breathe.

"FOUR!"

Boat.

"THREE!"

I see my life flash before my eyes.

"TWO!"

Get the boat!

"ONE!"

I jump off the plate, down the bridge and into the Cornucopia. Horror is on all sides of me. I look up just in time to see Lily Fauw get a knife in the back. It's Brooke's knife. Oh no! I hurry to the raft and drag it quickly into the water. Breeze is just behind me. We plop down on it and move away from the terror of the bloodbath. We are safe.

"What took you so long? You're usually faster than me!" I ask Breeze.

"I grabbed this…" She shows me a backpack full of crackers and fruit. It also contains a pair of night-vision glasses and a water purifier. I shudder to think how close to the Cornucopia she had to be to get such good items.

"Not bad!" I say impressed. She smiles happily as we ride off to an island that has run down shacks and small houses. Above the tiny village a menacing storm cloud lurks. As we get closer I can see that some of the houses were made with metal scraps. It reminds me a little of,

"District Three," we both say in awe.

**Chuck Ronan's POV**

Delia, Mychal and I all rush into the Cornucopia. Everyone is too close for comfort. I feel squished and claustrophobic even though the nearest person besides Delia and Mychal is Phoebe, but she's a long distance away still.

"Mychal isn't that your District partner with the Careers?" Delia asks.

"Oh god, no! She sees me. She's been telling me that she's going to kill me since we got to the Capitol!" Mychal responds alarmed.

"RUN!" I shout as Phoebe starts after us. Delia stops for a split-second to grab a back-pack on our way. The Girl from Twelve is after us- or rather Mychal, but if she catches us I don't think she'll stop after him. We are about to hop into the water and start swimming when Avery steps in front of us.

"Not so fast! I think Phoebe wanted to see you," She says with a sly grin on her face. There's no bother reasoning with her.

Phoebe finally catches up with a sword in her hand, "Pay back," she says, "for all those times, all those years," What is she talking about? Apparently Mychal knows because he says,

"I'm so sorry! There was nothing I could do!"

"There was plenty," She says. And with that she pierces Mychal with her spear.

"NO!" Delia shoves Phoebe so hard and unexpectedly that she falls over and Delia and I are able to escape the rest of the Careers. We hop into the frigid water on the other side of the Cornucopia and start to swim towards an island.

**Teribithia Glass's POV**

Flynn and I run fast into the deadly battle. We each grab a backpack quickly and run for cover, however we stay on the Cornucopia island, fleeing from hiding spots to safer ones. We grab a few more backpacks with mediocre equipment and food inside.

"Flynn!" I whisper to him. He looks over to me and I continue, "Let's flee to an island. This is getting deadlier by the second!" Just as I say this I see poor Mychal get stabbed. Flynn agrees and we walk over to the edge of the island, praying that the gamemakers decided not to put anything in the water. I hold my nose and leap into the freezing water. Flynn is seconds after me. He jumps in and we start swimming for land. Luckily the backpacks float so we can rest in them for a second if we want. While taking a little break I open one of the backpacks. Inside is a bright yellow, squishy thing.

"What is this?" I ask Flynn.

"I think you can blow it up. It's a raft!" he tells me. I nod. We both decide that we should wait until we get to land first. The swim is long and difficult for an average swimmer. At one point I leap out of the water to try to get a view of the island we are coming to. It's rocky and has what looks like tall mountains with steep sides. I bet avalanches will be our number one danger. I'm not sure if I want to go here really. Once we land we can easily walk across it and swim to the other islands around it. They are all far away from the Cornucopia, but the islands themselves are really close together. So close that I can almost jump to the next one. Almost.

**Mackenzie Quinlin's POV**

Ginger and I spring off our plates and rush away from the crowded mess of tributes. We first go down the small bridges into the Cornucopia, but then jump get ready to jump into the water. A cold hand touches my neck. I whip my head around to see the weak Crescent War.

"Please don't hurt me, I just need to-"I don't let him finish, I punch the poor boy in the nose and he drops into the ocean.

"Mackenzie!" Ginger says shocked.

"One of us has to win. He had to die sometime, I did him a favor," I ignore her sad eyes.

"Whatever. We need to get out of here," I'm about to jump into the water when Ginger pulls me back.

"What if there are fish mutts or something in there? They'd eat us to pieces!" She lets go of my arm.

"Fine. We can look for a boat!" I say quickly. We are out in the open for people to aim at.

_**THE POINTS ARE RESTARTING, THERE IS A NEW POLL! GIVE OUT YOUR POINTS! THE WEBSITE HAS BEEN UPDATED**_

Ginger takes off with me following close behind. We watch the bloodbath for a few moments and decide when the best time will be to jump in. We wait a minute until the Careers spot us standing out in the open. Dylan points to us and Avery comes with him to finish us off. We have to act now.

"Go left!" I whisper to Ginger, "I'll go right. Let's meet up at the island over there," I point to a strange looking island closer to us. She slightly nods.

When the two Careers start to all out sprint Ginger and I stay still. WE move at the last second and fly into the water. Apparently Ginger agreed that fish mutts are better than Careers. Avery and Dylan seem to have lost interest with us and stay on the island as Ginger and I float away to the Island ahead.

**Logan Hartun's POV**

Rosie and I are finally dry and safe. We are tucked away in the mountains of District Two Island. We, really Rosie, figured it out. All of the smaller islands represent the Districts and the larger one in the middle is the Capitol. Apparently District Two is filled with rocky mountains. I heard footsteps a while ago so I know that we are not alone here. I'll have to keep guard for most of tonight to let Rosie sleep. Suddenly there's a BOOM! Followed by another…Another… and three more. Six tributes are dead. Six innocent people lost their lives today for entertainment. It was all for nothing. They died just because. A tear trickles down my face, but I wipe it away with my wetsuit. I glance at my sad District partner. Her eyes are brimming with them. She closes them tight. And whispers,

"Goodbye," to the fallen tributes.

"Goodbye," I follow. We then lay out our sleeping bag. Rosie burrows deep under it while I sit still watching the cold horizon.

**Phoebe Gray's POV**

The Cornucopia is empty now, well besides us and our weapons. Avery, Brooke, Dylan, Riley and I all lay down on the hot sand. It feels amazing in the cold, night air. The moon hangs above us as bright as it is in District Twelve. Tiny stars surround it. The bloodbath is over. Six tributes are gone. Only Six! I should have killed that Delia girl after she pushed me, but she got away. If I did then there would be seven, a lucky number of dead tributes.

"If someone killed the tributes from Three I am going to kill them so hard!" Brooke growls. I smile to myself. I killed Mychal. That evil little boy who caused some of my pain. He's gone now, dead. He's paid for what he did to me. He sat still, watching me get bullied over and over in his fowl District. I turn to Brooke,

"I bet they made it out. We can find them tomorrow," she nods, but doesn't look satisfied. Finally the anthem blares in my ears. This is what we've been waiting for. First Swipe Lasting's face flickers across the night sky. Brooke waits to see if her little friends are up next. She sighs of relief when it skips over District Three and onto Lily Fauw of District Five and then to Crescent War along with Norsh Cots and Poach Navahod. I smile when Mychal's face is in the sky. That's because of me. I did that! I grin and look over to the rest of the Careers who are all staring back at me.

"I killed him," I smirk. They already know that.

"Now we just have to kill the tributes from Three. Watch out Breeze, here we come," Brooke says to the sky.

**Alright! How was that? Poor little tributes:( We'll miss you! **

**Here is the death list… **

**Lily Fauw**

**Crescent War**

**Norsh Cots**

**Poach Navahod**

**Mychal Hemsworth**

**Swipe Lasting**

**Here are the kills…**

**Brooke Allen- 2- **

**Phoebe Gray-1-**

**Mackenzie Quinlin-1-**

**Drowning-2- (I didn't put the tributes who drowned in here, sorry. They were meant to be bloodbaths anyways:( )**


	16. Day 1: a Sacrifice

**Ah, lovely reviews for the bloodbath! Now is where it gets tricky! Either one or two or even zero tributes will die. I will probably base this off of the points- if two tributes are tied for last then I'll kill them both etc. Right now two tributes are tied for the lead since I re-started the poll and points. So here is the next chapter! Also no one dies in this chapter!**

**Rosie Fullmoon's POV**

I wake up with the sun in my eyes that are still puffy from crying last night. My back is soar from sleeping on the cold, hard rock. Why didn't Logan wake me up? I look around for him. I start to panic, he can't leave me now! What if he's dead and I woke up from his cannon? In shock, I slowly climb out of the little cranny I slept in to search for him. Everything looks okay. There isn't any blood anywhere. I climb over the cranny and onto the mountain. A ways up I see someone. Logan! At least I hope it's him. I keep climbing until I see the figure clearly. It is him!

"Logan!" I try to whisper and yell at the same time. He stops to turn around.

"Hey Rosie. I was just looking around to try to find some food or water,"

"Why didn't you wait for me?" I ask.

"You need your sleep, that's all," Logan says calmly.

"And you don't? Why didn't you wake me up to take watch?"

"I wasn't tired! It was a favor!" Or tempers are rising.

"Sure! Leaving me all alone in a tiny crevasse in the mountains is a favor! I want to explore too, okay!" I yell at him. Logan looks startled.

"Okay! I'll wake you up next time, or better yet, you can go alone and leave me in that sleeping bag!" His face is red now.

"Great! I can't wait for tomorrow!"

"Alright then! I can't wait either!" He smiles.

"Fine!

"Awesome!"

"So tomorrow you sleep all night and I can search around camp!" I yell back.

"That is if you survive until then," a cold voice echoes in my ears.

Logan must have heard it too. We whip around to see who's caught us off guard. The mountain is as empty as usual. It must have been the Capitol trying to mess with us. Or I'm going insane, that's always a possibility.

**Breeze Storm's POV**

Jag and I float on our raft on the calm water. We brought two metal pieces from one of the abandoned houses at District Three Island to paddle with. We don't have any weapons yet so I'm not sure if what we're doing is safe. We are spying on the Careers. Just for a little to see what they're planning on. Then we'll leave and head back to our Island. I really want to spy on Brooke to see how she's doing. I think I saw her kill one tribute yesterday. Jag saw another, so we think she's killed one third of the people that died yesterday! That's kind of scary. Not that I'm afraid of her at all.

"We're here," Jag whispers. I look up to see the Cornucopia. Brooke and Avery appear to be the only ones there.

"Where are the others?" I ask.

"Probably hunting," Jag whispers grimly. I nod and hop off the raft. We swim the rest of the way to the Cornucopia because the raft is noisier and easier to spot. We leave the metal paddles on the raft and leave it in the water. We approach the island carefully. Soon we are just close enough to hear their conversation,

"I'm so hungry!" Brooke whines.

"Same!" Avery says.

"I hope they come back soon, and then we can eat!"

"What are they doing again?"

"Trying to find some easy kills," I shudder and hope that they don't come back too soon!

"Aw! I wanted to come!" Avery whines now. Poor little girl didn't get to kill anyone! I roll my eyes even though she can't see me.

"So, what am I supposed to do with this thing? I still haven't figured it out!" Brooke asks Avery. They pause for a minute.

"Oh! I think I've seen one of those before! That's a…uh… oh yeah, a mace! That's it!" My stomach drops. That was supposed to be MINE! I need it! The gamemakers put that in here for me!

"Breeze," Jag breathes softly.

"I'll get it, don't worry," I tell him, ignoring his worried face.

"No, I can get it,"

"No way! I want to steal it from that *****! Plus, it's mine anyways!" I snap.

"Ok whatever, but I have your back. Can't you wait a little when their sleeping?" He asks desperately. I shake my head.

"No, I want Brooke to know it was me who stole it," I smirk.

"Why don't you leave a note on a branch or something?"

"Nope! I'm going Jag, like it or not!" I tell him stubbornly. He sighs. Slowly, I start to creep up to the island. Brooke and Avery are located behind the Cornucopia, so I sneak with my back against it. Jag follows behind.

"Ok, take a stick or something and throw it over to the other side into the water. Then they will look to see if someone is swimming up, when they do I'll race in and take my weapon!"

"Fine, but just to let you know- I hate this! We just came to spy on them, why do we have to do this?" Jag asks, but I ignore him and hand him a stick and a rock.

He braces himself and takes one look at me, then throws them into the dark water surrounding the small island. Immediately I hear shuffling from the sand. I peek out from the sides of the Cornucopia to see Avery wading into the water with a spear in hand. I quickly embrace the moment and run as fast as I can to Brooke. The mace is unexpectedly in her hand. Crap. Then I tackle her so quickly and quietly that Avery doesn't notice. Brooke doesn't make a sound. Instead she tries to fight and kick her way out. She keeps her hand on the mace awkwardly. I step on her hand so hard that I hear a sickly snap. The mace rolls on the sand. It's almost at the water when Jag grabs it. I smile at him. Then Brooke screams bloody murder. She screams so loud I think my eardrums pop. Avery whips around and her eyes narrow when they see me. She races over and I jump off of Brooke and run around the Cornucopia, back to the water. Jag and I both swim over to the raft a while away and paddle as fast as we can with Brooke cursing behind us, knives in her hand. We made it out just in time.

**Isabelle Wiggers's POV**

Vanessa and I are tucked away in the vast palm trees of the Island we are on. She figured out that the Islands all represent a District with the Capitol, that I could never do. We guessed that we are on District Four Island because of the numerous palm trees and large, clear lakes everywhere. The lakes are a pretty light blue and are so clear that whenever I stand over them I can see the shallow bottom easily. On the palm trees large coconuts hang loosely. Are feet sink into the soft, white sand. This is probably one of the prettiest islands. I guess that could just be that it's my own District's, but I feel safer here.

"Isabelle! I'm hungry; do you think that I could eat one of these?" Vanessa is pointing up at one of the coconuts.

"I don't know, they could be poisonous…" I start.

"I bet its fine! How else would we eat around here?" I shake my head, but I say,

"Alright, fine. You can have one, but I'm not going to even touch it!" I tell her. Vanessa shrugs and stares up the tree. "Go ahead if you want," I tell her.

"I will," She smiles at me and starts to edge her way up the tree. She hugs it, and then inches up. Finally she reaches the fruits. She plucks one off of the tree and slides down.

"So far so good!" She tells me as if I'm not watching her every move. Then little Vanessa runs over to a sharp rock and takes the coconut. She raises her arms with it in her hands, pauses, then comes down on the rock as fast as she can. From there everything is sort of a blur.

First a loud screech echoes from inside the coconut as it cracks. Filthy, brown, hairy claw-like legs poke out and shuffle. I remember a scream, I'm not sure who's, but it was loud. Vanessa and I both back up and run away from the… thing, whatever it is. Suddenly all of the coconuts seem to tear open to reveal the gross creatures. They sort of resemble crabs, I guess. Now that I can see them more clearly I can tell that they were made to climb and jump and tear. Their claws are sharp as knives and they not only chase after us, but they attack each other.

"I'm sorry Isabelle!" Vanessa cries.

"That's okay," I say softly. A sickening crunch comes from under my foot as I step on one of the mutts. I shiver. I start to pant hard after running for a few minutes at top speed with the mutations on my tail. Then another scream comes, this one's Vanessa's. I look over to her and see one of the crabs has attached its claw to her leg. Soon another grabs it too. She looks at me with despair. It's then that I notice the determined look in her eyes being washed over with no hope. I know what's coming before it happens- Vanessa stops running. She just has time to yell,

"Go on Isabelle! Win this for me, please, this was my mistake!" before the mutts overcome her. I stop immediately. This won't happen. I'm not going to let it.

**Delia Reminton's POV**

Chuck and I sit for a minute, just resting. We've explored the entire island we're on. There aren't any traps or hidden entrances or mutts lurking in the distance. The island we are on is filled with shiny caves that have crystals lining the ceiling.

I take a deep breath and sigh. I wish we had more water, but we don't. I wish we had Mychal with us, but we don't. I wish we had food, but we don't. I wish we were back home, but we can't. I wish we were anywhere but here, but we're stuck. I wish we had weapons, but we don't. I think you get the point- we're powerless. I hate this feeling! I sigh and roll my eyes. Chuck looks at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking," I tell him.

"About what?" He asks annoyingly.

"Nothing!"

"Come on, tell me!"

"You should probably shut up,"

"Delia Reminton, please, I'm bored sick! Just tell me something interesting!"

"Chuck Ronan, I don't want to! It's private!"

"Fine!" Chuck leaves me and walks into one of the caves. I frown at him and make a mad face. I wonder if my daddy is watching me right now. I hope so! This is probably the most he's seen of me in a day. Maybe I should be nicer and make him proud. I look in the direction Chuck went into the cave. I storm after him, but stop. BOOM! My eyes go wide,

"CHUCK!"

**What happens to Vanessa? What about Chuck? Is Rosie going insane? What will the rest of the Careers do when they see that Breeze stole the mace? Who's cannon was that? Sorry people, not the longest chapter… but hey! I wanted to update!:D**


	17. Day 2 Lightning Strikes

**Aw man! This is going to be sad;( TWO deaths right here! Also, I had to delete my story "Roses are Red," but I put up another that I'd really like you to submit to since I love all these tributes! Okay, now I'll start typing this sad, sad chapter! Also, watch out peeps! All of the tributes who didn't have any points since I restarted the poll are gone! Now everyone has to vote for their own or else they might die D: **

**Flynn Harr's POV**

PLAT! PLAT! PLAT! The rain comes down hard outside of the dark orange walls of the tranquil cave that shelters Teribithia and I. We both know that we aren't alone here, in District Two Island- Rosie and Logan are here too. We, or rather Thia, saw them early this morning. They were arguing over something stupid when she found _Whisper Cave, _or so she mysteriously calls it. In Whisper Cave she heard Rosie and Logan's argument so clearly that she thought they were right outside the cave. Then she had frozen, thinking that they might pose a threat. Teribithia slowly creeped out of Whisper Cave to spy on the tributes from Ten even further. But when she left the cave, she couldn't see or even hear them. It didn't take long for Thia to figure out the trick. So, naturally she pranked them. She told me that she lightly whispered to the wind, but she knew they both heard it because it had gone so quiet.

"Are you ready?" Teribithia asks. She's been anxious to show me the spying cave, but I made her wait for nightfall.

"Let's wait a few more minute, until the anthem plays," my ally nods in agreement. After that, we wait. The rain soothes me. I try to keep my eyes open, but I feel like I haven't slept for days. My body feels numb with coldness. We both failed to grab a sleeping bag, or anything warm. It's not so bad now that the shivering has stopped. A few desperate minutes later I see the sky light up and music fills my frosty ears. Teribithia and I both scoot out into the icy rain to see if any deaths have occurred. I can't make out who, but one picture is shown. Thia can't see either through the thick downpour.

"Alright then, let's go," I sigh. It would have been nice to see who died. Teribithia smile at me and starts into the darkness.

I have to stay close behind her so I don't get lost. After a few minutes of avoiding slick, mossy, rock and sudden ditches we finally approach a tall stone figure. It isn't much of a cave, it's more of a long archway. Thia stops before I can see completely through Whisper Cave. Her hands start to move quietly. I've learned that she does this when she's scared or stressed.

"Teribithia?" I say softly. She flinches and balls her hands into tight fists. I step up next to her and my heart stops. Rosie and Logan are in the archway. We don't have any weapons and they have a small knife that Rosie's carrying. The two from Ten turn to see us. They look sad as they silently approach us. Rosie starts to run with her knife with Logan for backup. Thia acts fast and dodges Rosie, who's started to run full speed. Instead Teribithia turns around to grab Rosie around her stomach. Thia picks her up, with the small girl flailing in her arms. Rosie looks desperate when she takes her knife and waves it about until it streaks my ally's hand and blood covers it. She stays calm as she shakes Rosie and the knife drops onto the cold stone ground. I jerk around and grab it a split second before Logan. His eyes go big with fear.

"Please," he mutters. I shake my head glumly.

"I'm sorry," I move to stab him, but Logan moves too fast and dodges my attack. I move to Rosie, who is screaming and whipping her head around. I have to do this, they'd kill me if they had to, in fact they just tried to! I close my eyes and stike Rosie's smooth chocolate skin with the blade of the knife. Her wail pierces the air and is followed by her cannon.

BOOM! Logan flees the fight and neither of us chases after him. We just stand in the rain.

**Isabelle Wigger's POV**

Vanessa and I huddle in the tall palm tree together that we scaled to escape the mutts. I had to drag her up with all my strength left. Just a few hours ago the mutts started to become so hungry that they began to eat themselves. That's when Vanessa threw up on top of them, which really didn't help the situation. Eventually only one larger mutt remained after eating all of the others, it left. So now we are shivering in the cold rain.

I feel like my blood has stopped from the icy rain. Normally, I'd welcome the water falling from the sky, but that was when shelter wasn't an issue. That was when I was home. Now I cursed it, mad that it had to fall today! The gamemakers should be pleased with us! The bloodbath was just a day ago and already two other deaths have happened! Shame.

"Izzy?" Vanessa whispers nervously and I turn to her.

"What?" I go frantic by the way she says this.

"I hear footsteps,"

My eyes go wide in terror. I cling to the palm tree and listen for a minute. Sure enough I hear crunching footsteps in the dark. The worst thing- there's at least three pairs of feet. Sure enough a second later Pheobe, Riley, and Dylan burst into the clearing. I close my eyes and prey that they don't see us.

"What do you think happened here?" Phoebe asked.

"Looks like some tributes fought it out. That might have been one of the two cannons we heard. What's this…" Dylan's voice trails off as he finds one of the mutt's leftover bodies.

"Sick!" Riley says quietly, "Let's get out of here before more have the chance to come," Good idea Riley- please leave!

"No way! Someone must still be alive in here!" Phoebe says evilly. Thank Phoebe, I'll remember that.

"Good point, let's search around!" Dylan leaps forward and runs around the sand with Phoebe looking everywhere he isn't. Then a pair of eyes spots us. Riley. He pretends not to though, and keeps "searching."

"Look in that wee little tree! Who do we have here?" Phoebe grins at us a few minutes later. We're done for.

"Crap," I clench my fist and prepare for a battle.

Phoebe has a spear in her hand, with blood already covering the tip of it. She looks directly and me and her eyes sparkle. She expertly aims the weapon and shoots it through me. I feel hot pain in the cold night. Vanessa's cry if muffled by the feeling of the hard sand when I fall to the ground. Phoebe yanks her spear out from my chest. I whimper slightly, but go with it. I decide that I should greet death kindly, maybe it won't be so bad. My eyes shut with the insane girl still in view. A few minutes that seem like hours later, a hushed voice whispers in my ear. A warm hand take my own.

"You'll be okay. Be strong. You're fine," Riley silently runs a hand through my hair. He came back for me.

"Vanessa," I start, but he stops me.

"She'll be fine. She ran off. The Careers are gone, it's just me. I told them I was going to find your supplies," I slightly nod, but pain burst through my body. Riley must be able to tell, "Be calm, Isabelle, take deep breathes. Be strong," he says again.

"Thank- you" I whisper to the boy who came back for me. I welcome the blackness that overcomes me.

**Tabby Dane's POV (before nightfall and the other POVs so far)**

Here I sit calmly with an axe in one hand and some berries in another, waiting for the most likely artificial sun to set. The sky is a beautiful bright orange with the sun still hanging in the sky. Up higher a layer of darkness shimmers with the power of a thousand luminous stars. My back is against a tall study tree made of… wait for it- metal. That's right. All around me I am surrounded by a world of silvers and copper and even a little gold. I think tin also covers some of the surface. The Island is very bright when the sun is at its highest point in the sky. Beauty surround me. All is tranquil and I am peaceful. That is, until the storm.

I pop a small berry into my mouth. Flavor erupts from it. Sourness that's so bitter it makes me want spit it out. The sour is followed by sweet, so sweet that I think of everything good that's happened to me in my life. I didn't know that it wouldn't last long.

BOOM! No, it isn't a cannon. To my despair a dark cloud covers the once clear sky. It was thunder. I know right away that I shouldn't be here. It's not safe. I must say, I'm pretty smart for a Girl from Six. I know my berries, I also know that one of these various metals must attract lightning, which means I need to go. But anywhere I won't be safe. The water is just as deadly. There isn't an escape. I'm trapped. My best bet could be to stay here and hope that the lightning likes the metal so much it won't come near me. Rain starts to pour. It gives me tight goose bumps on my freezing arms. My recently shaved hairs on my legs stand up stiff. Bright light crackles overhead. I brace myself for electrocution. Please make it quick! I plead. Thunder booms again. Another bolt shoots across the sky. I cringe, waiting for impact. Five more bangs and booms go by. Silence takes over. Then, out of the dark, black cloud ominously looming overhead, a flash of light shoots down to the arena. I feel tingly, my fingers shake. A deafening crash comes a split second later. My eyes stay forced open as I crash to the hard ground.

**Sorry so short! I have to go to bed and I wanted to publish this first!**

**Here are the deaths in this chapter-**

**Isabelle Wiggers, of District Four**

**Tabby Dane, of District Six**

**Rosie Fullmoon, of District Ten**

**I can't update the poll now, but I will try tomorrow! **


	18. Day 3 Fatherly Ghost

**Whoo! Sorry for the long time no update! The poll is up! Haha, only one person voted because it took me a day or two after the last update to put it up. Don't worry though; I know who usually gets the votes and who reviews:) After this chapter though it will really get tricky. The people who review and vote will still possibly have a tribute die. One death right here!**

**Brooke Allen's POV**

Dylan, Phoebe and Riley come back from the hunt with a new light in their eyes. Except for Riley. His eyes are darker and saddened. They stayed out hunting for an entire day and night. We are even further into the games. Besides us the tributes left are the brats from Three, Chuck, Delia, the pair from Seven, Vanessa, Logan, and the pair from Eleven. He brats could be gone, but no, Avery wasn't fast enough to kill them!

"What happened? We heard three cannons last night! It was crazy? We know Tabby's dead. Who else?" Avery asks eagerly.

"We killed Isabelle," Dylan smiles. Riley's eyes are still clouded with sorrow. I knew it. I've known it since we met. He's weak. He can't kill. That's why I've tried to pull him into the alliance. Whatever the cost, I will not be betrayed. Ever.

"So Riley, how'd it go? It's kind of hard isn't it? Personally I don't like the killing part of the Hunger Games, just the challenge of it," I smile at him.

"Yeah, I guess," I can't help but roll my eyes. I don't think I've met such a mild boy!

"So, who did it? Who got the kill?" Avery continues eyes big yet cold.

"Phoebe. Riley went back to finish her off though," Dylan answers.

"Aw, wittle Dywan doesn't know how to kill!" I make a puppy face at him.

He frowns and chases me around the Cornucopia. I scream and giggle. Then I slip and his warm, tough hands catch me before I fall. I squeal and lightly slap him as he carries me away from the Careers and behind the Cornucopia. He tackles me to the ground, laughing. I smile to him when he's got me pinned down. That's right; I've been playing with Dylan too. Flirting with him, and teasing him as he laughs and falls for me, only to later crash to the ground. I go with it though and slide out from under his arms and dodge the rest of his leaps towards me. Then I purposely slow down so he can catch me again. This time I'm up against the Cornucopia, standing with him just a few inches away from me. Ugh great. I didn't ever plan on our "romance" to go too far. I try to slip out again, but he's got me trapped.

"Dylan" I whisper, anxious to stop this.

"Shh…" he quiets me. His eyes go to my lips. His face moves toward mine. His eyes close and he plants a kiss on my cheek. I keep my eyes open and my face emotionless. He smirks at me and I find the right moment to slip out of his reach and prance back to the Careers.

"What are you doing with him Brooke?" Avery picks up on these things. She knows what I'm doing, she just wants to hear it from me.

"Nothing," I give her a sly grin. Phoebe walks over to Avery and me.

"Ooh, did you guys kiss? I think he likes you!" No duh! Of course he likes me. Phoebe is literally dumber than a rock.

"Nope," I lie. I mean, a kiss on the cheek doesn't count, right? Even if it does, it's still fake.

"Where's Ri-"My voice catches. Footsteps, quiet and fast. Then water, splashing. I know before I hear it.

A scream pierces the playful air. It's Dylan's. Avery races back to where I left him behind the Cornucopia with everyone else following. We gasp when we find his bloody body, covered in mud. A quiet battle. Just a few minutes long. Why hadn't Dylan called for backup? Maybe he was shocked. Phoebe and Avery kneel down next to him. I play along too.

"Dylan, who was it?"

He doesn't reply only a shudder escapes his red lips that were once placed on my cheek. BOOM! Dylan's cannon echoes in the eerie silence. Goodbye, I think and put kiss his forehead. No, I'm not going soft on you, sponsors are on my mind. Dylan's life was spendable; it's mine that I want to save. Just after I pull away I notice a short message in the sand, _Thanks for the Mace. _I almost slam my fist down in rage. Those brats are about to pay. With their lives.

**Delia Reminton's POV**

After the cannon scare a day ago, I've kept my eyes on Chuck. I can't afford losing him. He's here to keep me alive and keep me company. It doesn't seem real- feeling so alone, while everyone is watching you. We are in the diamond fortress, surrounded by riches that fulfill this fantasy. I'm so tempted to take one of the glistening and clutch it in my dirty hands. I want it, but Chuck says no. He thinks they'll set off some trap. I don't like that he's bossing me around.

"Just let me touch it! Please!" I cry.

"No Delia, just forget them! You're like some whiney child in a toy store!"

"Whiney child? I'm a whiney child? Fine! Then you're some bossy…" I search for a word other than President because that would surly get me killed, "… bossy… IDIOT! You think you're right all the time and can tell me what to do? You can't Chuck!" I try to tell myself that I'm doing it again, fighting with Chuck can only make us more vulnerable.

"Fine Delia! Touch it and kill yourself for all I care!" His words are like knives.

I don't look at him when I reach my hand up to the shiny, clear diamond. I feel its soft, smooth shell. I close my eyes and feel the rough edges of the crystal. I open my eyes and feel Chuck staring into my skull. I smile at him and skip over.

"See? Harmless!"

"Yeah whatever," he groans. I feel something tingle inside me. My eyes force shut and open again, without me trying to. When they do a figure stands over me.

"Delia," Chuck starts.

"What Chuck? Its okay, my daddy's here," I say sweetly.

"What are you talking about?" He says slowly.

"He's standing right here! He's coming to save us!"

"No he isn't there. Nothing's there Delia,"

"Your there aren't you daddy?" I smile to my father.

"Of course Delia, I'm here."

"See Chuck! He's here! I promise you."

"This is some sick joke right? I know, you were right okay! Now cut it out!"

"What joke?" I grin to him.

"Oh no… no.. this isn't happening Delia! You're imagining things" He cries to me.

"Daddy, you're real aren't you? Why is Chuck saying this? I know you're real!" I smile at him.

"It's because he's trying to trick you sweetheart, he isn't your friend. He's your enemy. Don't listen to him. He just wants to kill you. He hates you. He wants you to die," My father's words sink in like as spear.

"Why Chuck? I thought we were allies!" I scream at him. Confusion crosses his face.

"Why what!? You're the one who's insane!"

"Daddy! Why is he being mean to me?"

"I already told you. He wants to kill you. You must get him first. Kill him darling. You must, if you want to win. Kill him, or you will die,"

**Mackenzie Quinlin's POV**

The birds chirps, or at least they look like birds. You see, here in the Island Ginger and I are on nothing is as it seems. Water is poison. Poison is water- or is it? We trees ripple when touched, the ground fogs at day and clears at night. It's like we're in dreamland or a morphling addict's thoughts. The island is alive, yet completely dead. We aren't alone, but we are by ourselves. If I think about our surroundings too much I'm afraid I'll go mad. Ginger and I make a shelter in a tower that seems less confusing. It seems as if it's the only true object in sight. Everything else is something else. It isn't what it looks like. We made camp with our few supplies- a sleeping bag and some crackers and a "bird" that I found lying dead on the ground. I also found a flower with petals sharper than knives that we're using as weapons. We're all set for anything, but nothing happens. We sit and sit and sit, waiting for nothing. Finally something rustles in a bush nearby. I almost jump up and down with excitement, before realizing that the creator of the noise could pose a threat.

**Breeze Storm's POV**

Jag and I huddle behind a bush in front of a tall tower. We figured that this was District Six Island, with all the weird things going on, it's kind of an insult, but I guess it's probably from all the morphling they have there. We've been staked out here for the night. Now that I have my mace I feel more confident. So much more that Jag and I snuck out to kill Dylan. Jag wasn't too happy about it, but I was ecstatic. Brooke has it coming for her too. Now it's Ginger and Mackenzie that have to watch out. They'll be easy though. Since we've been watching we couldn't help but notice that especially Mackenzie has become a little cocky. It won't be too hard. Then I stop myself. What's happening to me? I'm becoming one of _THEM! _I'm becoming too cocky myself. Before I know it I could be as horrible as Brooke! Oh god! Please save me!

**YAY! Happy tow month anniversary for this story:D Horray! You all rock! Thanks for the amazing reviews! Haha I liked typing this chapter, but I'm sad Dylan had to leave us! :( Bye!**

**FUNFACT: In the message to Brooke I was about to put "Love BS" in it for Breeze Storms, but I found that those initials aren't the best for right now. Neither is "BJ" Breeze and Jag. Sighs. I thought I'd humor you.**

**POINTS! Do this if you want bonus points today. I'm interested who's everyone's favorites so make a list like this (or just copy and paste) into your review:**

**First:**

**Second:**

**Third:**

**Fourth:**

**Fifth:**

**And fill it out with your favorite tributes, including yours if you want. Also tell me what you like about them. You'll get FOUR points if you do all of this! FIVE if you give me good reasons why you like them. Okay! Bye-bye! Happy Anniversary:D**

**Have a great day!**

**-Soph (don't forget the poll!)**


	19. Day Four A Close Encounter

**Hey lovely reviewers! We have 100 reviews!:D YAY! If you've been reviewing a lot, I've noticed. Thank you! The top five reviewers have POVs in this chapter for a prize. No deaths today!**

**Riley Townson's POV**

I still feel sick to my stomach for poor Isabelle. I know I'll always remember her. I was almost as sad to see Dylan go, even though he had been as bloodthirsty as the others. Brooke didn't even blink an eye, until she saw the note for "the pathetic brats." I think I'd rather have one of them win if I don't. I shake the thought out of my head. We all deserve it as much as the next tribute, that's the sad thing. I honestly think of anyone who deserves to die in the hands of another.

"Ouch," I mumble. Brooke has been pacing around the Cornucopia. I say it as I reflex when her shoulder bumps into mine and I almost topple over.

"I just touched you!" Brooke has been angry since the note. She's hungry, no starving for blood. If we don't leave to find the tributes from Three soon she'll take it out on us. I shake my head and sigh.

I wonder how Ceres and Darrel are doing. Are they watching me now? Or are they watching some other tribute's death? Ceres. He's so little, so innocent, he isn't right for this. This isn't the life he's supposed to have. _I can change it back, and win _I tell myself. I hope he at least saw me go back for Isabelle so he knows his older brother isn't one of the Capitol's toys.

"Ok, let's go!" Brooke shouts at all of us. The remaining Careers- Avery, Phoebe, and I all either mumble or sigh. No one's really thrilled to venture into the vast arena to look for two tributes.

"Fine," Avery finally replies. I grab a backpack, my spear, medicine and a pair for night vision goggles. The others take food and other weapons. Then we follow Brooke to a couple rafts. To my disgust I sit with Phoebe as Avery and Brooke hop into a camouflage raft next to us. We push off the shore and take the oars. The wind rustles my floppy brown hair. Phoebe decides to give up on rowing and let me do all the work. I turn around and see her sunbathing. Brooke and Avery are both rowing leisurely. Finally we make it to a spot Brooke made us choose. She said that they would most likely be here, because it's straight across from the back of the Cornucopia- where Dylan was killed. I guess she's probably right. She calls it District Six Island.

"This could be a trap, you know," I tell the others. I have a gut feeling that this isn't safe. It's too calm, it's almost eerie. The tranquil landscape looks fake and is making me dizzy.

"They aren't smart enough," Brooke clearly likes to insult as much as possible. I roll my eyes, careful she can't see them.

When we arrive Brooke jumps up, but scold us as we follow her,

"Be quiet!" She whispers. I look up into the trees and see pink, tiny birds fluttering from branch to branch in the forest. We walk in, leaving the rafts behind. Soon we find ourselves crunching on stick after stick and preparing our weapons. I stick in the back while- surprise- Brooke takes the lead. We follow her to a clearing with a tall white tower on one corner of it. A small window is on the top of it. If Breeze and Jag were up there, they'd see us for sure. We realize this and crouch in the bushes surrounding the building.

Then a scream, no- a battle cry comes from one of the bushes. My first thought is _MUTTS! _But I soon realize that the other bushes aren't screaming or moving. Before I know what's happening a sharp pain erupts in my temple. A flash, and then I fall to the ground with a kick in the gut. I moan and roll over, dazed. A blur of two pairs of icy blue eyes whizzes by. I hear Brooke yell, I can't tell if she's happy or not.

"UH!" Avery shouts then thuds to the ground next to me.

I push myself off the ground and sit up slightly to see what's going on. I see Jag and Breeze kicking and punching and Breeze's mace flying while Phoebe and Brooke attack back. Hair flies and arms wail, until Breeze is pinned to the ground with Brooke standing over her, a creepy grin takes over her face. She whirls her knife around in the air as if she's thinking where to strike. Jag and Phoebe are still fighting. He doesn't know. He doesn't know his ally's about to be killed.

"JAG!" Finally Breeze calls to him. Jag spins around and smoothly kicks Phoebe's gut as she falls over. He races to Breeze and shoves Brooke over. She screams at him as Phoebe gets up and tackles Jag. This will go on forever. Brooke pushes Breeze again to the stomach. Breeze elbows her in the nose and she backs off.

"GAW!" Brooke howls angrily. I watch her eyes, they scream with determination. Turns out, I was wrong. This will end soon, and the odds are not in Breeze or Jag's favor.

**HEY THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE SHORT! IT WILL BE CONTINUED LATER… SO DON'T BE MAD :D**

**Jag Arden's POV**

I roll over on the ground when Phoebe tackles me. She's a total monster. Evil overflows her, so much that I can taste it. I spit in her cruel face and she growls at me.

"Are you ready?" She smiles.

"For what?" I snarl.

"To watch your girlfriend die?" She yanks on my hair to force me to look up.

Brooke hovers over my ally, knife ready. I squeeze my eyes shut, but open them again. Breeze's cries are too much. I gather my strength and manage to get Phoebe off of my back. I shove her off and run over to Breeze. Brooke sees me coming and smiles like a devil. She raises he knife and brings it down on Breeze, who cries in despair. Although I arrive too late, I push Brooke off of her.

I barely here Brooke over the deafening silence, "C'mon guys! Don't worry Jag, we'll be back for you!" Avery and Phoebe hop up to follow her. Riley's more hesitant. He approaches me. So be it! Kill her Riley! At least kill me too!

"Wait just a minute, please, I have something that can help," I look into his eyes and see nothing but the truth. Riley digs into his backpack for a minute and pulls out a small medicine vial.

"Riley, it's useless, she can't.. can't.." I can't say it. If I do it will seem real. A tear falls down my cheek. I didn't think this would happen- not yet.

"Trust me, Jag, this stuff can do almost anything. As long as she isn't… gone, this can save her," He looked down to her stomach, with blood oozing out.

"Okay, just do it before it is too late… please," I beg Riley, who nods and opens up the vial. He sticks his finger in and scoops up a little bit of a soft paste. He takes it and rubs it over Breeze's wound.

"That should do it," Riley smiles a small, hopeful smile at me, "I should go back now," I shake my head.

"You can't! Please, stay with us. We could use another ally and those Careers could kill you if they found out. They would, you know," Riley nods to me.

"I guess. I could, you wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all! Please, she needs your help,"

"Okay, but we should move out of here, this isn't safe,"

**OKAY I'M GONNA TYPE MORE LATER:D**


	20. Day 4: Explosions

**VOTE ON THE NEW POLL!**

**Logan Hartun's POV**

A salty tear trickles down my muddy cheek. It slides down to my chin and makes a PLINK! as it hits the filthy puddle I'm huddled over. My cupped hands gather some of the water and I slurp it into my mouth. It tastes like mud. Not too bad, but it isn't clean. A fresh tear mixes into the water. I sigh. Poor Rosie. Poor dead Rosie, my ally, struck with sorrow, determination, and heart. I'll remember her until I die, whether that'll be today, tomorrow, or in sixty years- Rosie will be remembered.

"Thia," The voice of my ally's killer doesn't startle me. I've been hearing it all day. I think I'm haunting myself.

"Thia," continues to echo in my brain. This time it's a little louder. I scrunch my eyes shut and shake my head. It won't stop. I get up and leave the puddle. Maybe I just need some sleep. I haven't been able to shut my eyes without seeing blood- _her _blood, flowing from her small, fragile body, rushing down the smooth rocks like a river; and me. I just ran away in fear. My ally died alone. She died young and alone, but watched. I haven't slept for two days. Just when I get sleepy, I see the red water. Maybe I can stand it today, when it's nice and bright outside.

"THIA." It's louder this time. I enter my tiny cave and curl up in my sleeping bag. My eyes shut, but visions force me to open them. I try again. And again. And two more times before I'm successful. MY mind drifts away from the arena.

"THIA!"

"ARGH!" I leap up in fright. I sigh when I realize it was just my imagination, but pause- it's too loud to be inside me. I haven't been imagining it. With that in mind I decide I should leave here. Either way I've been in the same spot for too long, even after the encounter with Teribithia and Flynn. I roll up the sleeping bag and slip Rosie's knife in my pocket. It still has her blood on it, I haven't washed it off yet…

"TERIBITHIA!"

It only encourages me to hurry and pack faster. Finally I'm done and carefully walk out of the cave, cautious not to trip on one of the orange-brown stones. The morning sun has turned into a blazing ball of fire, casting heat on all below. I keep looking about when I exit the hiding spot and journey onto open ground. The path is filled with flat rocks to treacherous mountains. The heat makes me tired. I wipe sweat off of my forehead, but keep walking towards the end of the Island. The orange rock seems never ending. Just when I think I'll be meted with an ocean breeze or the roar of the wind cutting away at the raw rocks.

**Chuck Ronan's POV**

"Daddy is telling me to kill you Chuck. He says you are lying to me. Why Chuck?" Her voice is scarier than her words. She sounds happy and hopeful and way too innocent. Ever since she touched that crystal she's gone mad, telling me that her father is standing in front of her.

"Delia!" I look into her glazed eyes, so empty I wouldn't recognize them without her long lashes. "Please, please listen to me! Your Daddy isn't real! Or maybe he is, but _this" _I gesture in front of her where I suppose she sees him "is a LIE! Trust me! I wouldn't lie to you! I promise, I never have and I never will, I'll do anything if you just come back!" I wipe away my tears. She looks me up and down before turning to her left.

"Daddy, I don't believe him. Do you?" She seems to be listening to him and nods her head.

"DELIA! Please, just believe me! I'm telling the truth! This is just some Capitol trick!" I know I've said the wrong thing just seconds later. Delia's empty eyes flash red. Yes, they FLASH RED. When they turn back to normal… er, her more normal eyes.

I didn't need to think twice. I ran like hell out of that madhouse. My legs flying behind me as I burst out into the beautiful grassland. The weird thing is that the grass is purple. It was before, so I don't worry about it now. Instead I worry about it shifting. There isn't any wind. It's completely stagnant, without a breeze. I look down just in time to see a hole and leap over it. Weird. I don't remember that before. I'm almost at the woods when another hole seems to form as I get closer and this time I don't see it in until I fall. Blackness takes over and before I realize I'm falling I let out a grunt and my legs almost break from landing stiff. It's still dark in the hole. I look up to see a clear and happy sky while I'm down below in a stupid ditch. I feel around for the sides and jump when I'm greeted with a slimy… eye. Sure enough when I touch the thing, a glow aluminates from thirty pairs of green, red, and yellow eyes. It's kind of like one of those movies when the main character is in the woods and suddenly they realize they aren't alone anymore. That's me. My heart stops and I freeze from the intense glares from the many eyes. What should I do? Fight them? I think for a minute and decide it couldn't hurt. I whip out my fist and cringe as it contacts a green squishy eye. When I pull out I find that the eye is gone and replaced with a hole the size of my foot. Soon a cloud of black smoke follows me and instinct takes over. I stick my foot in the crevasse and punch the eyes left and right with the toxic smoke trailing me. I climb up in the holes to the top of the ditch with the fog stuff clouding around me. It smells like death.

I reach the top of the hole a breathe a sigh of relief- big mistake. I choke on the smoke. It burns my eyes, my nose, and my mouth. I cough until I feel better. I make a run for the woods that I had almost reached a few mintues ago until I hit the hole. I keep running with more caution. I wipe the sweat from my forehead onto my filthy shirt. I feel hot. Hotter than normal. I slowly turn my head to find a blazing inferno trailing behind me. Adrenaline shoot through my body and I speed up. The end has to come soon! Where is the edge of the island? Where's Delia? I pain of regret. I should save her, but it's too late now. Her "Daddy" wouldn't have let me anyways. Finally, the rough ocean appears in front of me! Thank the lord! I don't hesitate as I leap into the frigid waves. Ahead of me another Island waits for me with tall orange mountains filled with dark caves. I climb up the side of the Island and look around. It looks pretty empty except for a slumped figure in front of me. I walk over to the tribute, hoping to find another ally and not an enemy. BOOM! No, it isn't a cannon- it's the Island I just left, blown to pieces. Black ash drifts through my hair. Good luck Delia. I hope you won't be in the sky tonight.

**Breeze Storm's POV**

My eyes open slits. A figure is hunched over my body. I lay in a forest, covered with birds and bright leaves. It's Jag who's hugging me gracefully. I smile at him,

"How long have I been out?" He jumps.

"Uhm.. a couple of hours. Not too long,"

"What about the boy?"

"What boy?"

"The one who came back with medicine?"

"Oh, he's with us. He's hunting- for food," I nod. My scars feel better. That Brooke! I can't even start to think about her!

"Mmm… okay. Where's Brooke?"

"Alive…"

"Of course she is… is the boy staying with us?"

"Yes, and his name is Riley," Jag speaks softly and kindly as if I'm a delicate butterfly with wings that could fall off.

"Ok. How are you?"

"I'm better now you're awake," I grin at him.

"Let's go get her." I say suddenly.

"Who? What?"

"Brooke. I want to kill her,"

"I know you do, but we can't… not now. You're still healing… you just woke up!"

"Okay, okay. Fine. We have to go sometime though,"

"And we will, later."

**Terbithia Glass's POV**

"Thia!"

"Flynn, cut it out! We've already established that I can hear you from the mountain!"

"It's so cool though!"

"I know, but I don't want to be revealed to about everyone on this Island!" Today Flynn and I discovered that when we talk in Whisper Cave we can hear it from one of the mountains clearly. And when I'd talk from the mountain Flynn could hear me back in the Cave. Of course, I can only hear him because of Whisper Cave and he can only hear me because of Whispers Cave. Cool, huh?

"I feel bad for Logan though!" We watched him cry over a puddle a few hours ago. Then he left and we didn't see him again.

"Yeah, I wonder where he went,"

"Shh! Move over here in case your voice is traveling from The Cave,"

"Okay" Flynn walks over to me.

**Hehe! Abrupt stop! NOW WE ARE GOING TO THE CAPITOL! THIS IS FROM A RANDOM CAPITOL CITIZEN'S POV**

**Marcia Walace's POV**

I clap my hands in excitement, the games are on a roll! Ten deaths so far… that means only thirteen more 'til the victor emerges! Ah! So much excitement! My family is split between favorites- I like Breeze, Riley and Jag. My mother like Ginger, Mackenzie, and Logan. My sister likes Delia, Brooke, and Avery along with Phoebe- that vicious child. My son adores Chuck, Flynn, Teribithia and Vanessa. It won't be easy watching our favorites murder each other. I just hope the interviews coming up are spectacular! They always are. Also the final interview with the victor is fun! I remember a few years ago a Girl from Three, Aimee Drayton having an amazingly beautiful interview with her sister attending. Anyways, I can't wait for a show.

**Hehe! Hope I can update this weekend:D Do you want POINTS? Look below:D for THREE things you must do:)**

**Who's your least favorite tributes?**

**Least favorite-**

**Second least favorite:**

**Third least favorite-**

**AND YOU MUST! DO THIS TOO IF YOU WANT POINTS.**

**Name one tribute- NOT your own- and tell me something you want me to do with them… EX; I want you to have Poach dance randomly in front of Crescent… BAHAHA! Ok! New poll chica! And chico!**

**AND YOU MUST DO THIS for points.**

**Guess how many words are in this chapter? :D**

**ALSO: Aimee Drayton won my last story:D I wanted to include her even though she's from twenty five years before…**


	21. Day Five (SORRY FOR THE WAIT!)

**I know, I know- I suck. I haven't updated in forever!**

**HEY RUERUERUE! Or Rueflower, whichever you are going by… Thanks for your reviews:) I especially appreciate them when the reviewer doesn't have a tribute! Thanks:D**

**Ah! I know you all hate me:( Sorry for the long time no update:(**

**Logan Hartun's POV**

BOOM! My first thought is _Shoot! I just died! _But as it turns out it isn't me, it's an island a few feet away from me. The one I was shuffling towards. A tribute lays ahead of me. He must have barely escaped. Suddenly the rock spins around and I fall towards the ground.

I drift awake, but keep my eyes shut. I must have dreamed it all! I'm home, my sister will come in soon and tackle me, howling with laughter. Instead a gruff voice asks,

"Are you okay?"

"Me?" I ask the tribute who I last saw escaping the explosion.

"No, the rock," He says sarcastically. I roll my eyes, but actually look around for a talking rock.

"Ha, what happened?"

"I guess I got knocked out,"

"No freaking duh! I mean, why did you leave? Where were you going?" He looks around for anything hazardous. I blush.

"Oh um, well my ally Rosie died and I couldn't stop thinking about her so I left. I didn't realize it was so far!" I muffle. Chuck nods in approvement.

"Hmm… I see. Sorry about Rosie then, I think my ally is dead too- poor Delia,"

I nod, "So no offense, but who are you?"

"I'm Chuck. I already know you're Logan though. Delia told me she thought you seemed nice,"

"Oh," I blush once again.

"Yep, that was before she went insane,"

Chuck tells me his experience so far in the arena. I tell him mine. Maybe he won't make such a bad ally. He seems trustworthy enough.

**Phoebe Gray's POV**

The Careers and I are laying on the beach. Brooke is still angry that we didn't kill "that ignorant brat." I don't blame her. They almost killed us!

"So… do you want to go find Bree-" I start to ask.

"No. For the millionth time Phoebe! We aren't going to her. She's coming to us," Brooke says. I'm tired of her- always being in charge Brooke!

"But! I want to find her!" I whine.

"No! Are you some kind of idiot?" She sits up to look me in the eye. I look away dismissively.

"I am no idiot! I'm smarter than you moron!" The second I said it I knew I went too far. Brooke doesn't take insults too well.

"Fine Phoebe! Go get yourself killed!" She shouts.

"I'll go, but I won't be killed, in fact- I will kill Breeze by myself! And Jag too!" Brooke laughs.

"You? Really? Well, I'll see you soon. When you're in the sky," She says smoothly.

"Shut UP Brooke! You're the brat! Not Breeze!" I lunge at her. Avery gasps.

My hands find her neck. Her's find mine.

**Brooke Allen's POV**

Phoebe's hands grasp my neck, but they are too weak to do any damage. My hands wrap around her neck and she gasps, struggling for air. I let her go and run. I scramble to grab my knife. She's no longer one of us. Now she's as good as dead. My knife shakes in my hand. I walk to Phoebe, who is on the ground struggling to breath.

"Don't call me a moron. Ever." My foot kicks her to her stomach.

"I'll call you what I want,"

Phoebe rolls over. I pin her to her back this time. My knife daintily moves through the air and the blade dances over her back. I slowly drag it up her back. She screams bloody murder. After all, that's what this is. I raise the knife above my head. I strike down on Phoebe's neck.

"Off with your head!" Avery sings.

BOOM! She's dead. Treats her right.

**Guys, I know this chapter sucks and is WAY too short, but I really wanted to let you know that **_**I AM NOT QUITTING **_**I am just very busy right now, so no matter how long the wait is, I am STILL going to continue!**

**Also, I think I'm going to update Crimson's Revenge soon, or Song Talk with the Tributes… just fyi.**


	22. Day Seven: The Feast

**I think Ill try to update sooner… Yeah, I have e too many stories going on at once! So I think when this is over along with my other SYOC I'll make another one and make sure I am more dedicated than I am now! My apologies for the late updates etc. I promise to never give up on this story!:) **

**I have a treat for all of you- A FEAST! *MWAHAHAHA!* And yeah… I hope to get it in this chapter!**

**President's POV**

The games have begun to slow down once again. Two days have passed since the death of that girl- Phoebe. I found her gullible and full of false hope. Just like the idiotic rebels. The Capitol seems to be getting bored with the Games easier each year, so now I suppose I should try to change that… at least for now.

"Call in Puma," I snarl at my assistant, who looks up wide-eyed, then pushes a button on her small voice transporter. "Tell him to call a feast and to alert the head gamemaker,"

**Breeze Storms' POV**

The night sky turns a fake blue and the anthem plays, but no tributes' portraits show. After the song the recognizable voice of Puma growls into the arena.

"TRIBUTES! We have a special gift for you- a feast! Each tribute that shows up will have a bag with their name on it- literally- with something that could come in handy. The feast will take place at sunrise tomorrow. Sleep tight, and may the odds be ever in your favor," I look over to Riley and Jag, who sit straight up, searching me, expecting me to make a move.

"Should we go?" Jag asks when I don't say anything.

"Yeah, maybe Brooke will be there,"

"Are you sure? The feasts are always dangerous…" Riley looks nervously. "And right now we're on the top of the Career's kill list,"

"I'm sure. Maybe I should just go," I start, but Jag and Riley both jump in,

"NO! Are you kidding me?" Riley looks startled as Jag replies to me as well with,

"What the hell? Do you think I'm like some insanely irresponsible ally, or what?"

"Okay… I guess that won't be happening… Should we all just go?"

"Fine,"

"Sure,"

**Ginger Lilly's POV**

My back aches when I wake up. I see the sun just starting to rise.

"Mackenzie!" I whisper, shaking him up. "The feast! We have to go; we're running out of supplies!"

"Okay," he groans, sitting up.

…

Mackenzie and I walk to the Cornucopia island. In the night it the islands all moved closer together, creating the tiniest gaps in-between them. A forest has sprung up around the Cornucopia, I guess the gamemakers wanted to give us hiding spots. Through the trees, I spot a long table with tiny backpacks, each with a different color.

"Let's get closer," I whisper to Mackenzie.

We approach the woods with caution, listening for footsteps.

**Avery Winter's POV**

My ally and I stand hidden behind two nearby trees right in front of the feast table. If anyone dares to come out of the woods- they're dead meat.

"Brooke," I start to whisper, about to suggest going into the woods to find the tributes, but she hushes me and leaps out behind her tree. A scream pierces the air and a sadistic grin appears on Brooke's face. It's Teribithia's. I poke my head around the tree to find Flynn in Brooke's grasp.

**Teribithia Glass's POV**

"FLYNN!" I screech, jumping when Brooke launches at him. My hands feel numb as I fumble around, trying to get a weapon. A hard force knocks me over and I tumble to the ground, hitting my head on the trunk of a nearby tree.

"Thia," He grumbles weakly. Brooke has her hands around his neck. It's Avery who pinned me down.

"PLEASE! LET HIM GO!" I yell, exhausted as I try to stand up, but Avery keeps her hold.

"Oh! I'm sorry, is this your ally?" Brooke looks up at me, grinning. "I'll let him go, after he's mortally wounded!" She must be the devil, I feel my face grow red and heat rushes into me. Brooke takes a carefully chosen knife and drives it into Flynn's chest. A cry escapes me as Avery lets go and she runs away with Brooke.

"Thia," Flynn croaks. His shirt is painted crimson.

"Don't leave me," I whisper, grabbing his hand, which already feels clammy and cold. His eyes glaze over and a weight of dread collapses on me

**BOOM!**

I'll get you Brooke. You and Avery are as good as dead.

**Avery Winter's POV**

Brooke and I waltz over to our trees, waiting for our next victims when a flash of long hair flies by my vision. I sprint after the girl who grabs a backpack and starts to run back through the woods.

_Oh no you don't. _I chase the girl down and leap, tackling her to the ground.

"MACKENZIE!" The girl calls, her eyes frantically search my face, then a slice of hope appears in her expression. I watch her hand reach for a small knife in her back pocket. I grab her wrist before she can get it, but then she takes it with her free hand, slicing my cheek. I whip out my own weapon, a spear from the Cornucopia and twirl it around.

"Looks like your ally won't be coming to save you," I mock her.

"He just can't hear me. MACKENZIE!" She tries again, but I punch her in the mouth.

"Keep quiet,"

"No!" She tries to stab me with her weapon, but misses.

"Stupid girl. I gave you a chance, you disobey me and I'll make sure you pay," I whip my hand forward, grabbing the knife from her hand. She shrieks, blood dripping from her mouth.

"ARGH!" The girl from Seven grumbles, leaping at me. I fall and she takes back the knife and manages to smack the spear out of my hand.

The girl turns her head away and closes her eyes while lifting up her fist and stabbing me. Pain screams inside me, but while she continues to look away I stretch to get the spear, injuring myself further. I plunge it into the girl, who looks shocked.

"See you in Hell," I grunt.

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

**Mackenzie Quinlin's POV**

"GINGER!" I cry when I see her body lying lifelessly on the ground. A knife is clutched in her cold hand with dark red blood dripping from it. A spear is lodged into her stomach. I could have stopped this! UGH! I had been held back when I saw Brooke hiding behind a tree, and if I would've gone, she would've killed me.

**Logan Hartun's POV **

Chuck and I managed to escape, but many others didn't. The corpses remain scattered around the Cornucopia until a hovercraft takes them away. The sky tonight will have a picture of Flynn, Avery and Ginger. Each one had an ally who will mourn them.

**Bye! I hope you enjoyed! Sorry I had to kill them! I know I have reviewers who will be sad about they're deaths! I hope I can maybe update again winter break:) **

**-Soph**


	23. Day 8: Plots for Revenge

**Teribithia Glass' POV**

Flynn is dead. I keep hearing it in my head, but it doesn't seem right. He can't be dead! We… we were allies, friends, and I don't know- but he can't be dead. But he is.

Missions of revenge invade my dreams tonight and I wake up several times, moments away from killing the monster from District Two. Each time I have to watch Flynn get pinned down and tortured, each time I point out to myself the simple ways I could have saved him, but each time I act selfishly and save my own skin.

When I wake up I have to reassure myself. I couldn't have saved him. It was futile. But Brooke can still pay. She already has- I saw Avery in the sky last night, her vicious grin less menacing now she's gone for good. Brooke will meet her fate too. The Careers were a failure this year. Brooke killed two of them, one died in the bloodbath and another died from a weak girl. Riley left and now Brooke is alone.

**Delia Reminton's POV**

A brilliant light filters into my eyes. I lift my head up from a pile of rubble. It looks like Chuck blew the whole island up. Loathsome boy. He's a traitor- my daddy told me that he'd been scheming to kill me, but I suppose I got him before he could get me. But then he escaped and I fell asleep with a big booming noise in my ears. Now I have awoken I see the rubble pieces around me. Chuck tried to kill me again, but I'll get him back. Revenge is near.

**Brooke Allen's POV**

Damn Avery! She died from that District Seven brat! Well, at least now there's less of us. Ten, I count in my head. My only threats are the District Three gang and maybe Teribithia. She screamed her head off when I murdered her ally. I think devastation could get her far. My only problem now is that I'm alone. For a vague moment I wish Dylan was here. Then I crack a grin. Yeah right, I killed him! I can't just wish him back now. Plus, he was a blubbering pathetic boy. Mommy and daddy probably won't miss him back home.

**Jag Arden's POV**

We made it out alive. Breeze grabbed both of our back packs while Riley took his and I kept watch. I saw Brooke and Avery watching from the woods, but they didn't see us. We were out of there before anyone died even. I now realize how lucky we were. I take a peek inside my bag from the feast. A big "3" is emblazoned on the side with "ARDEN" underneath it in silver thread.

"What _is _this?" I ask, holding up a mask I find inside.

"A gas mask," Riley replies. His eyebrows arch. We're all thinking the same thing,

"Why would we need this?"

**Mackenzie Quinlin's POV**

I study the contents in the pack. One large gas mask and flame repellant. What on earth? Is there going to be a fire? Probably. A soft tear rolls down my face. Ginger would have known what to do. She would have studied the mask and figured out why we had them and what we could expect. Instead I stand alone. With the girl from Nine's mask and mine. I didn't manage to take Ginger's, the District Two girl got it. So whatever happens, "Rockwell," won't have her mask.

**Vanessa May Rockwell's POV**

I didn't get anything from the feast! At least I didn't get the gift of being killed. For now I wait on the District Four Island, which drifted to the other islands last night. Now I guess it's just one big connected arena with different sections.

Today is day eight. It's getting crazy. Usually the games end in the next few days, so I think we can all expect a grand finale from the gamemakers soon. I never understood why the Capitol would wait for the Games all year, and then try to hurry them up when they finally come along. Maybe the just don't want a bunch of tributes holding hands, singing and refusing to kill. What a sight that would be!

**Riley Townson's POV**

Breeze suggested that we all put our masks on and spray the repellant around us incase anything is to happen overnight. She and Jag find a comfy spot in a tree and take a nap while I keep watch. This is how we've been spending our days. Tomorrow is my nap time. We sleep in the day and hunt at night, carefully watching for Brooke or any other tribute that would be willing to hurt us. Tonight we'll find the girl from Two. I know of it.

**Chuck Ronan's POV**

Logan and I are allies, it's decided. We both keep our masks on all day, although we agree that there would probably be some sort of warning. I wonder if Delia's okay. She hasn't been in the sky yet, and my hopes are that it'll stay that way. Delia couldn't have been at the feast though, I never saw her and took her backpack. Maybe I'll find her later and give it to her.

**Breeze Storms' POV**

The only bad thing about my allies- I might have to kill them. In the end, I mean. I pray it will never come to that, but if it does, I don't know if I could do it. Especially not Jag. I barely sleep, and when I do it's because I'm curled up next to him. I could never hurt him. Don't get me wrong, Riley's awesome… and he saved my life- but ugh… this is hell.

**Logan Hartun's POV**

I think about each tribute left. There's ten of us. And only one can win. Will it be me? Or will I be the next to die? I'm sure that won't happen. I think I can at least make it to the final eight or so. With that in mind I jot down a list of survivors with a rock that acts like chalk onto a flatter rock. I label it,

"The Potential Victors" and keep going. I put each tribute in order. I didn't know that I knew everyone's name…

District 2's Brooke Allen

District 3's Breeze Storms

District 3's Jag Arden

District 4's Riley Townson

District 5's Chuck Ronan

District 7's Mackenzie Quinlin

District 8's Delia Reminton

District 9's Vanessa May Rockwell

District 10's Logan Hartun

District 11's Teribithia Glass

**I think I have two or three more chapters left until the victor is announced! Who do you want to win **_**besides **_**your own tribute (yes, I am aware you want your own tribute to win) ? I think I already have an idea, but we'll see! It's up to you!:)**


	24. Day 9: Fire Hazard

**Vanessa May Rockwell's POV**

Bright lights dance around me when I wake up. I lift my head from the rock I slept on last night and my eyes go wide. Fire. There's a fire in the arena with a toxic looking green gas twirling around it. I start to cough and choke when I notice it spewing out of the sides of a tree. Then it collapses. I put my shirt up over my nose and jolt up to start sprinting. I dodge random rocks and things I never noticed before.

Something's up with my vision. Everything seems so green. As I scramble off of the island and over to the next (by easily stepping over a tiny crack) I start to feel nautious. Everything happens in slow motion- the world spins like I'm in some rapid tornado. I see ghosts form in front of me. Every tribute who has died is waiting for me to join them. Isabelle holds out her arms, ready for me to hug her and become a spirit. I no longer belong on this Earth. My hands start to feel like they are swelling.

That's when I see another figure looming over me. I scream catches in my throat. In a moment a hand grabs mine and pulls mw towards a cave. This is the end.

My visioun clears for a moment before becoming a foggy mess again. In that second I see Teribithia, her face worried. Then my vision goes black.

**BOOM!**

**Teribithia Glass's POV**

Damn it! It seems like whatever I touch dies. I tried to save Vanessa, but her cannon just went off. Now I'm forced deep into the cave, not wanting to go near her body. It's expanding and I'm afraid it'll pop and blood will squirt everywhere! See- I have a dilemma. At least I snatched my backpack.

**Delia Reminton's POV**

The green fog covers the vast arena. It hurts my head. I don't have anything to cover myself up with-no gas mask- nothing! I start to head up to the Cornucopia. Maybe I can steal Chuck's. _'Fifteen are dead, Eight will die, we'll have one victor to win the prize.' Fifteen are dead, Chuck will die, we'll have one victor- that'll be I. _I warp the words in my head around. They sound pretty and delicate.

"Fifteen are left, Eight will die, we'll have one victor to win the prize!" A sickly sweet sound comes from me. I string the words together like the lyrics on one of the songs my daddy used to sing to me. I smile, running up the island.

That's when I see him- Chuck. His eyes look worried and his face is pale. When he sees me he smiles for a second, but that disappears when I pull out a knife I found.

"Delia, it's me- Chuck!" He puts his hands above his head.

"F*** Chuck!" I squeal. His eyebrows furrow. Chuck looks like he's in deep thought. I notice the green fog is catching up to me. I must be quick! I ponce on Chuck, thinking up a whole new verse to my song, "Here's the little piggy- see his snout?" I poke Chuck's nose as he squirms underneath me. I put my knees on the ground over him so he can't get away. A grin creeps up on my face. "Slit him open and guts fall out!" I cheer, stabbing him in the gut. Chuck cries for help, but only his ally comes and he's too slow. I race away after stealing the mask attached to Chuck's dead face.

**BOOM!**

**Brooke Allen's POV**

Dang, this fog stuff is annoying. I have an extra mask that I tossed into the ocean. Someone will be missing that, or it seems someone already has- I heard two cannons already. My mask itches my face and the fire repellent I sprayed all over stings a bit, but it's better than I would be without it! So now only eight tributes remain. I think this fog will be a good distraction while I go hunt…

I approach a tree later and find a sleeping tribute in it- how convenient! A mask is pulled over the boy's face. A smirk crosses my expression as I begin to scale the tree as quietly as I can. When I reach him I whisper in his ear,

"Dreaming about Ginger, my dear? Well, you'll be joining her soon," The boy jolts awake and falls off the tree, landing on his arm, but standing up, sprinting off. I swing on the branch and hop down easily. "Not so fast," I mutter under my breath before taking off after the boy, who I now realize is Mackenzie Quinlin.

Mackenzie is fast, but his arm slows him down, I bet he broke it. I'm in perfect shape, so I catch up to him to where I can breathe down his filthy neck. I grab a knife from the inside of my jacket without looking at it.

I pounce on him, planning to enjoy the feast while it lasts. "Please. I'll do anything," Mackenzie begs me. Might as well play with my food…

"Really? Then tell me you never loved her. Tell me your glad Ginger's dead," I smile. I let go of Mackenzie, but he knows if he runs I can catch him again.

"Okay. If it means you'll let me go,"

"Of course, dear," I mock a sweet tone.

"I never loved her. I'm glad Ginger's dead," he echos instantly.

I turn away from him for a second, fooling him to believe he can escape me. I whip my head around when he has his back turned in the direction away from me. The knife glistens in my hands. I throw it. Crimson seeps through Mackenzie's clothes.

"Coward," I mumble.

**Ugh. Just to let you know, this was the hardest chapter to write. I **_**hated**_** killing off Mackenzie and Chuck! I didn't feel so bad for Vanessa, as she was supposed to originally be a bloodbath character. Sorry to Mackenzie and Chuck's owners. I know we will all miss them along with Vanessa! **

**Delia's insane****!**

**VOTE ON THE POLL! **

**Do this for an extra **_**point/ vote**_** for your tribute or a tribute of your choice: Put a list of your favorite lines in this story (I mean quotes) and tell me why you like them! Do **_**five **_**and please make them from different chapters! Thanks**** !**

**District 2's Brooke Allen**

**.District 3's Breeze Storms**

**.District 3's Jag Arden**

**.District 4's Riley Townson**

**District 8's Delia Reminton**

**.District 10's Logan Hartun**

**.District 11's Teribithia Glass**


	25. And Then There Were Four

**Mwah! I was right about who you want the victor to be! Boy will we have a show (evil Capitol grin). I hope everyone's been enjoying this story, and though my review count has severely dropped (due to my absence) I have loved every minute of it:) I hope a few of you will decide to submit to my new story, which I've decided will be called "Roses are Red." **_**It's already up! **_

**Lyrics belong to P!NK in her song, "Beam Me Up."**

_Could you __**beam**__**me**__**up**__,  
Give me a minute, I don't know what I'd say in it  
Probably just stare, happy just to be there holding your face  
__**Beam**__**me**__**up,**__  
Let me be lighter, tired of being a __**fighter**__,  
I think, a minutes enough,  
Just __**beam**__**me**__**up**__._

**Jag Arden's POV**

The fog stuff has finally worn off. Mackenzie and Chuck were in the sky last night. Now only seven of us remain. Four from the upper districts and three from the lower Districts. Riley, Breeze and I collapse on a heap of leaves, exhausted. We decide to keep our gasmasks on, just in case of emergency. Riley smiles, stretching before curling into a ball and falling asleep. Breeze lays down, but rolls over to face the sky, she stays awake.

_CRACK!_

I sit up, suddenly not tired. Riley stays asleep, but Breeze and I exchange a look of fright.

"Hello?" I whisper quietly.

Breeze smacks my arms and says quietly in my ear, "Shh! Have you learned _anything _from horror movies?" I smile, but then see she's dead serious.

_CRACK!_

"Riley?" Breeze shakes him awake quickly before grabbing a few supplies and tossing us each a weapon. Breeze has her mace clutched in her hand.

"Boo!" A voice that sounds like sweet syrup calls behind a tree. We all jump. Riley falls back into the pile of leaves, then jumps up and wipes his hands off.

Riley walks over to the tree, raising his weapon above his head. The moment he steps behind it we hear him scream.

**BOOM!**

"R-riley?" Breeze cries. He's dead. I watch his muscular body collapse and see a flash of brown hair behind the tree. Brooke.

**Delia Reminton's POV**

I feel good now Chuck is dead! I accomplished something, now my daddy will be proud of me. That's when I hear a THUD and tumble to the ground with a boy on top of me.

"Oh! It's 'L'!" I smile at Logan. Confusion crosses his face for a moment, so I explain,

"A is for Avery, a puppet for Snow; B is for Brooke who can make quite a blow; C: is for Chuck who deserved what he got!; D is for Delia, who has a lesson to be taught! That's me!" I grin, seeing the realization sink into Logan's pretty face. "E is for-"

"- I hope you know this is your fault Delia! I wouldn't be killing you if you didn't kill Chuck. I'm sorry," Logan looks sad as he raises a spear and jabs it into my stomach, painting my shirt in crimson.

Before I know what's happening, Logan looks up, sad and plunges the blade into himself.

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

**Sorry this was short, but I'm kind of in a rush to finish… And I'm not getting many reviews from you guys;( That's okay though… Next chapter is the end of the Games!**

**District 2's Brooke Allen**

**.District 3's Breeze Storms**

**.District 3's Jag Arden**

**.District 11's Teribithia Glass**


End file.
